The Umbra
by briibori95
Summary: A Vampire who goes by Sonja (Sone-Yah) is out for Vengeance to destroy the Volturi. And she has a powerful ability that almost makes her unstoppable. Like Aro, Sonja is a collector of Vampires with abilities, and shes got quite the Coven. With the help of the Cullen's, Denali's, Wolves and returning Covens from Breaking Dawn pt2, War will be waged.
1. Intro

The Umbra

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 1: Sonja's Introduction

Sadness, Sorrow, Sympathy, Pain, Anger, Happiness. These are the feelings that do not appear on my face anymore. My face is always as blank as a blank sheet of paper. Though I tend to slip every now and then. I wish I could say that I do not feel such Emotions anymore. I cannot. I feel, as everyone else. But with the straight face I keep, You would never know. My name is Sonja. I was changed into a Vampire when I was 23, Year 1200 B.C. My Diet is of course, humans. I don't speak of my life before I was reborn. I wouldn't bore you. My whole life I have been waiting. Waiting to take my Vengeance. No one has more Patience then I do. I have been gathering Vampires with "Gifts" if you will. Why? Because I am going to need assistance whipping the Volturi's existence away from the world. I wouldn't waste my time with a newborn army. There mindless and can't be controlled. Many have tried to take down the Volturi, Many have failed. But I won't. I have one of the most powerful gifts a Vampire could have. Telekinesis. I can move things with my mind. I can rip a Vampire to shreds without so much as touching them. Practically makes me physically untouchable. Almost every one of my followers has a "Gift". Powerful gifts. However, My shield is the one who is always at my side. My shield to me, is like Jane to Aro. Which makes me immune to others gifts. It's almost as if I was completely invincible. But I'm not. I don't let it go to my head. So, Did I just wake up one night and say "I think I'm going to take down the Volturi" ? No. This is out of Vengeance. I'm often asked by my followers if I will assume power once the Volturi is gone. I haven't decided yet. I would be a far better leader in all honesty. I don't kill out of entertainment, or because someone made an honest mistake or out of anger. I see life as a precious thing. Well Vampire life. I only kill in defense or if I have no other choice. Don't take me for soft however. I can dish out pain like it's going out of style. I'm not shy when it comes to Punishment. I can cause you so much pain that you would beg me for your death. I just don't believe in killing the way The Volturi does. I'm a very strict and understanding leader. So I know I would be a better leader. I wish I could say once I destroy the Volturi that I could leave it at that and the Vampire world would be free. However if there is one thing me and Aro agree with, its Keeping our existence a secret has always been Imperative. Once they are gone there will be no one to hold up that law. Unless I take control. So maybe I should. I try not to think about it too much. All I think about is the day Aro begs me for his death. And it will come. And it's coming soon. I recently heard Aro backed down from a fight in a small town called Forks. No one really knows why he backed down, But everyone said he was definitely spooked by something. I have gathered many powerful gifted Vampires. But whoever these Cullens are, They must and will join me.

* * *

ASN (Author Side Note): Will be posting the first chapter tonight:3 Will be posting a new chapter every day, Sometimes I'll do two a day! This was just an introduction/Preview to get you interested. Hopfully it worked! I'm always open to any ideas you guys may have. I Encourage it! Message me at any time with any Idea's/Comments/Questions You may have! :D Hope You liked it! Review, Fave, and follow please :3

Yours Truely, _Briibori 3_


	2. Chapter 1: The Airport

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL OWNERSHIP AND CREDIBILITY GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

I do however own Sonja and all Characters in her Coven.

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 2: The Airport

(Sonja POV)

Sigh. I hate when humans stare. It has to be one of the most irritated things for me. But I have to pretend I don't notice. I wouldn't mind a child staring at me, However the adults should know better. Anyway, here I am sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs, with half my coven, mind you, waiting for the announcement that will say they are boarding the plane. I wanted to sit close to the door but no. The lights in the airport are so strong we have to sit in the darkest corner 40 feet away. I hate glowing like diamonds in the light, But I guess it's better than combusting into fire. We are just barely out of the light enough to not glow. And it doesn't help that my coven is drawing so much attention with their rowdiness. And this isn't even my whole coven, Not even half. With me now is Titus, Lylah, Rachel, and Adonis. The rest are back at the Hotel. I own my own hotel you see, but i only gives rooms to my coven and other Vampires. Too keep humans from coming in we just have our fellow coven member Lucius as the door man. Lucius has the ability to make you scared for no reason, and he can direct your fear. He can make you afraid of him, someone else, he can make you terrified of a puppy if he wants to. He can make you so scared that you freeze or even have a heart attack. He can literally scare you to death. So to keep humans from coming in, he strikes fear into there hearts. They never make it to the door.

Lylah is a light brown haired pale skinned beauty. She looks like she never eats though. Such a scrawny little thing. Lylah is my shield. Literally. She has the gift of shield. To be a shield means you can't be harmed by another Vampires gift. Even if the gift is only mind reading, You won't be reading her mind. She can also project her shield onto others to shield them. That's why I bring her along almost everywhere I go. She makes me feel safe. While she's making me feel mentally safe I have to admit that I worry about her a lot. I do care for her as I would a daughter. She was 16 when I changed her. Back in 1906. Yea I know pretty young but I had no choice. As a human Lylah had been kidnapped and she was brutally beaten and almost stabbed to death. I was in the neighborhood, I could smell all the blood. By the time I got there she was alone, lying in a drainage ditch, left for dead. I would have just killed her to put her out of her misery but, when her eyes meet mine.. I just couldn't. Something clicked in me, telling me to save her and take care of her. I had heard this saying a few hundred years ago from the Irish, "If a bird comes to you with a broken wing, help it, Feed it, nurture it. For it may be an angel in disguise." Which is why my nickname for Lylah is pigeon. I let out a slight smirk thinking about it but then quickly dropped it. But don't worry, The man who hurt my Pigeon, was found with his head ripped off in small forest. He was announced "Mauled by a wild animal."

Rachel has long dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. You can tell she was a lot tanner as a human. Rachel is an Italian beauty. I don't really know much about Rachel's past life. Shes still pretty young for a Vampire. She was changed in the 1960's at the age of 20. She doesn't talk about it much so all I can really tell you is she got too involved with the Italian mob and well.. You know what happens if they get mad at you. But anyways One of my coven members named Aviur found her and rescued her before they could lay a hand on her. And then the asshole brings her to the hotel. I mean here's this perfectly healthy human girl in my house and I almost had an aneurism from anger. He brought a human to the hotel for her "Safety". Dozens of Vampires who werent in my Coven would surely catch her scent and tear up my hotel to find her. That didn't fly with me. You don't bring humans home unless there dinner. So I gave him an ultimatum. Change her, or Ill rip her throat out. Simple as that. So that's how Rachel came to be. I can call her my friend and all. She's good with me. She was raised Italian, And let me tell you, I love Italian women. Always asking how your doing, If your ok, If you need anything, Always ready to take care of you. You gotta love it. But heaven help you if you piss her off. Let me tell you though, good thing Aviur changed her. Because she has a very nice gift. Rachel can convince you to do anything she wants. If she wants you to kill yourself, You'll kill yourself. If she wants you to rob a bank for her, You'll rob it. I don't know if its her way of words or her looks, Maybe it's both. But it's a gift I have a lot of use for.

Don't even get me started on Adonis! I can't stand that little prick. He grew up in his human life as a Rich, spoiled, pretty boy And he wont let you forget it either. I think he's about 21 maybe. And it doesn't help that he's still a newborn. Oh yea, he's only been a Vampire for 3 months. Lord knows I can't stand Newborns. From what I heard, He was mixed in with the wrong crowd well.. More of a gang that were secretly Vampires. Anyways they lured Adonis into there hideout and they mauled him. Rachel found him and used her gift to make the other vampires leave him alone. h was already bitten though so he was changing. So Rachel brought him home. Adonis is shallow, spoiled, sarcastic, and a womanizer. But I told him from the get go. You wanna be a womanizer? Not a problem, But don't bring it over here to the coven. I gave him a strict rule to only play his little games with the human girls. Because all we need is for him to piss off some vampire broad and she wants to get mad at the whole coven. I can handle that kind of a situation within two minutes but why go out of my way? I wish I could just dismiss his ass but he's our only tracker, and a damn good one at that. And he has newborn blood so it makes him incredibly stronger than the average vampire. For now.

Now Titus. Titus has shoulder length wavy dark hair. And he's tall and ripped. He stands at about 6'4. And he has the body of a body builder. Titus is only a little younger than me. Give or take a hundred years. Me and him are the only ones who were born in the B.C.'s in our coven. He was about 27 when he changed and if I remember correctly it was by some random vampire who was attacking his village with some newborns. Ugh Newborns. Such barbarians. Anyways Some dog like creatures killed some of the newborns and scared off the rest, Leaving Titus bitten but not drained. Thus changing him. A really interesting thing about Titus was that after he was changed he left his country, Never said which country he was from but he settled into Greece. Now in Greece there were no Vampires in that area yet, So he was the first. Anyways he changed his name with hopes of starting over with his new life and that name happened to be Hercules. Need I say more? Yes Titus was the incredibly strong demigod you all know. Except he's not a demigod he's just a Vampire. I guess that's just how the ancient Greeks explained his strength. Even for a Vampire He's incredibly strong though. Which was why I recruited him. Me and him didn't meet until the 1600's though and by then he changed his name back to Titus. Even though he looks like a brute, he's actually one of the wisest Vampires I know. I trust him as my friend and my second in command. Heaven help me before I strangle these degenerates.

Rachel : "Adonis why are you picking your teeth in front of all these humans? Put the tooth pick down and close your mouth." She spoke quietly but frustrated like.

Adonis: "I got stuff in my teeth I just had a broad before we got here." –He said nonchalantly-

Rachel: Rachel's voice would grow more irritated. "What did you do, eat her skin or drink her blood? Theres no reason you should have anything in your teeth"

Adonis: "See that?" He pointed to his arm looking towards Rachel. "Every time you speak it pinches one of my nerves."

Rachel: "Are you saying I'm getting on YOUR nerves?" She said angrily looking almost insulted.

Adonis: He grazed his index finger under her chin and smiled sarcastically. "Nothing gets past you Darlin'"

Rachel: "Ugh! You know what Donny one of these days your-" She was cut off by Titus.

Titus: "That's enough." Titus didn't even have to raise his voice. You didn't want him too, trust me. Titus' voice is so deep and masculine and Authorative that you would just be too scared not to listen to him.

Me: I looked to Lylah to see that she looked a bit down, a mixture of boredum and fright on her face. "What is it Pigeon?" I spoke in a soft but serious tone.

Lylah: "Well.. I did my homework on the Cullens and-"

Me: "We have absolutely no reason to be afraid of them." I tried to assure her.

Lylah: Oh no, no, it's not them Im worried about.. Its.. well.. Ok so they are these Native American tribes right? Well this one is called the Quiluete tribe and they descended from Wolves. Well some of the people can transform into wolves, And I'm not talking just your average wolf I mean… There huge Sonja! And strong and fast. And just our luck but, They hate vampires.

Me: "I don't understand, If they hate us then why let the Cullen's live in peace with them?" In all my years I had never seen these shifters but I had heard of them amongst Native American tribes.

Lylah: "Because Years and years back The Native Americans and the Cullen's made a treaty to share the land, but there were conditions, Like the Cullen's couldnt step foot on the Reservation and they can't kill Humans to feed or change a human to a Vampire. If they do, The wolves have the right to Kill them.

Me: I showed no emotion in my face the whole time. Even though this was quite interesting. "The wolves sound like no joke."

Lylah: "There not! But get a load of this, When the Volturi went to Forks for the hybrid child situation, The wolves were on the Cullen's side. It's like there okay with the Cullen's now but not any other Vampires. If they sense us coming they'll try to kill us. "

Me: "Really? They were prepared to fight with the Cullen's AGAINST the Volturi? Maybe after were done with the Cullen's we can Have Rachel speak with the pack. And I wouldn't worry about them pigeon. They don't stand a chance against my power." Now I'm not full of myself. I'm the most humble Vampire out there. But it's true. Once I get you up into mid air, You're not going anywhere, You're done. However I can only use my power so much before my energy gets drained. So trust me there have been times where I've had close calls.

P.A.: "May I have your attention please. We are now boarding flight 106 Chicago, Illinois to Forks, Washington." As we all stood up we Adonis would speak rather loudly.

Adonis: "Finally! Im starving over here, I was a second away from Mauling that cute broad over there." I widened my eyes to this dumbass' remarks, but before I could say something Titus smacked him upside the head rather hard. Damn that had to hurt. "God! Damn it Old Man! Your too big to be hitting on people like that man!" Titus would place his index and middle finger and thumb on the back of Adonis' neck gripping him hard, making it painfully hard top move.

Titus: "Has all the blood you been drinking all gathered up to your head or are you just born this stupid?" He spoke quitely.

Adonis: "Ah… eh.. Damn.. All natural man." Even in the powerful clutches Of Titus, Hes still able to be sarcastic. Impressive.

Titus: "Keep you damn mouth shut until we get to forks, or I'll put you through 10 walls with one throw." Without awaiting an answer Titus let go and began to walk ahead making his way to the gate Leaving Adonis to grip his own neck in pain. He won't admit it but he's just as eager as I am to meet these Cullen's. I can only hope that there's no trouble. Little did I know the surprise we'd get once we arrived in Forks.

* * *

ASN: Working on next chapter now. Will be up tonight! Hope you enjoyed so far! :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Psychic

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 2: The Psychic

(Titus POV)

This Plane ride couldn't have gone any slower. I had Adonis in the seat right next to me, and Rachel across the Aisle. Listening to those two argue is like listening to two small dogs just bark nonstop at each other. I am overly shocked that an air marshal didn't say anything to them. While those two had argued the whole time, Sonja and Lylah sat infront of us. I didn't hear a word out of those two the whole time. Which was normal for Sonja to be quiet for a long amount of time, But I at least expected Lylah to bring up conversation with her. Lylah's been acting strange ever since we announced that we were going to pay These Cullen's a visit. I think it's Just because she's nervous about them. I have no idea why. We had been up against way worse in the past. And from what I've heard, These Cullen's have a respectable reputation.

As we made our way off the plane I couldn't wait to get the hell away from Rachel and Adonis. As we walked through the gate I moved to walk beside Sonja, while Lylah was on her other side. We exited the gate to hear an employee just greet people. "Welcome to Forks, thank you for using our airline." She kept repeating to everyone. Seconds after we exited the gate we walked down the walk way. Small little airport stores could be seen, The smell of the airport food was revolting, I bet even to the humans. But suddenly the scent changed. I smelled other Vampires and it wasn't us. I ignored it however. I mean getting worked up just because I smell another vampire in the airport would be like a human getting worked up over seeing another human in an airport. It's stupid. There are plenty of Vampires in the worlds. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted to a cheerful and sweet voice belonging to a woman. "Sonja!" Who the hell could possibly know Sonja here? In Forks of all places. I had never even heard of this place up until last week. I turned around as did the coven to see a female Vampire with a big smile. She had a sweet face, Beautiful. Her hair was dark brown and short like a boys. Pale skin and… Yellow eyes? What the hell. I had never seen such a thing on a Vampire. Contacts maybe? No.. Those were definitely real. How the hell did that happen? The female wasn't alone. She had a Male Vampire with her. Pale skin, Longish curly blonde hair, And.. Yellow eyes! He had it too! I don't understand. Why do they have yellow eyes? Are they sick or something? No, vampires can't get sick. This is odd.

The fact that Sonja specifically was addressed made the coven uneasy. Before the two Vampires got to close I took a step forward. I didn't put myself in front of Sonja, I knew she would want a clear view of them. But my step forward would let them know they're close enough. They stood 3 feet in front of me, and I was only two feet in front of Sonja. Sonja looked to the two with slight confusion but you could tell she was definitely on her guard. The female Vampire would speak again in her cheerful voice. "Hi Sonja! My name is Alice! And this is my mate Jasper." Sonja spoke in a stern voice. "What does this mean to me?" It really wasn't in Sonja's nature to be polite. Especially to people she didn't know. "Oh well Were Cullen's. We're here to take you to our home." She spoke still in her cheerful voice. She was way too happy for no reason. I folded my arms as my eyebrows lifted slightly to hear she was a Cullen. Sonja spoke again in her stern voice. "Your Cullen's? How the hell did you know I was coming? How do you even know me?" It was obvious this didn't sit well with Sonja. I knew what she was thinking, Have these people been spying on us? She didn't like it, and Honestly neither did I. "Oh! I saw you coming. I have the gift of seeing the future. So I knew you were coming." Alice spoke still with a smile on her face. Sonja looked shocked but interested. "Really. A psychic Vampire huh? That's quite a gift." Sonja actually had a small smile on her face. I looked to her with confusion. It took a lot to make Sonja smile. And even though this Alice has an interesting gift it should only make Sonja smirk at the most. I had a strong feeling also. Suddenly I felt calmer. Maybe it's nothing. Wait no! I wouldn't just randomly feel this calm out of no where! Especially in the prescence of strangers! I looked over to Lylah and gave her a nod. Which would let her know to project her shield. Once she did, this feeling of Calm faded and Sonja's face went straight. I knew it. They did something. I looked to the Male and spoke in a serious tone. "And what is your gift?" This Jasper spoke in a southern accent. It didn't sound like this generations though. It sounded like a very old southern accent. "I can control moods." That explained it. I was about to say something about it but Sonja beat me to it. "Refrain from using your gift on me and my coven Jasper Cullen. I do not appreciate it at all, And I find it rude that we haven't even known each other for 30 seconds and already you are inflicting my mind with your gift. A terrible first impression so far." Ouch. There was just something about Sonja's disappointed voice that made you want to cringe. "My apologies Ma'am. I meant no disrespect. I was just trying to defuse the tension." His apology was sincere. I believed him. Though Sonja would definitely be on her guard with him from now on. "Well our car is right in the parking lot so how's about we get going. The family is so excited to meet you." Alice would say. She knew we were coming but she obviously didn't know why we were here. Best we wait until we meet the rest of their coven to reveal our purpose. Sonja nodded her head to them as we let them lead the way out. This introduction couldn't have been more awkward.

(Adonis POV)

Dude like seriously? No one outside of the coven was ever able to get close to Sonja because of that big ol' Brute. Titus.. What a sucker. A sucker for Sonja. The guys was so in love with Sonja. They spent more time together then Lylah did with Sonja, and trust me Lylah is like an ankle bracelet to Sonja. The dude is so old fashioned. How can you be in love with one woman for so long? I fell in love every single day with different women haha. Then I'm over it an hour later or so. Speaking of which, This Alice broad was pretty hot. Cute face an all. Though she seems a bit coocoo in the head if you know what I mean. She's way to happy right now. And this Jasper dude looks like he's seen some shit. Some real shit. Dude I spaced out through this whole conversation. I'm already so bored that my balls are starting to itch. My selective hearing heard something about let's get going. Dude I'm so ready to be gone right now. This airport smells like ass. Let's get the fuck outta here! Deuces Airport!

* * *

What'd you guys think?! Let me know what you think about the Characters so far! Review would be much appreciated! I know its short but I'm posting another chapter tonight so don't worry! Hope your enjoying so far, I know its a bit slow but it'll get spicy in the next chapter. I promise! dont forget to check it out tonight! Happy reading! :)


	4. Chapter 3: She is not an Immortal Child

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 3: She is not an Immortal Child

(Bella POV)

We had spent the whole day preparing for our guests who have yet to arrive. Me and Renesmee had cleaned the whole house. Not that there was much to clean, The house was usually always clean. We just did the simple things like dusting, sweeping and moping and what not. Renesmee still looked pretty young, Eleven maybe twelve years old. She could still be mistaken for an Immortal child. So we've taken precautions not to let these strangers see her until we've explained her. Jacob was supposed to take her to the Reservation but We haven't been able to find him all day. We really have no idea where he is. Actually we haven't been able to find any of the packs. Leah, and Seth are missing, Sam and his pack also. I mean it's too soon to worry about them since they often roam the state. Like a perimeter check. They did it all the time for Victoria and now they do it at least twice a week. This wasn't good because the packs didn't know these strangers were coming. Once they realize there here they'll immediately try to take them out. Which could ultimately lead to destruction. We don't know anything about these strangers, No idea what they are capable of. We learned a long time ago not to underestimate any Vampires.

Rosalie and Emmett just left to go look for them. Carlisle and Esmee have been so busy they haven't feed in a while. So they left to hunt, Leaving only Me, Renesmee and Edward here. Alice and Jasper went to go greet these strangers and bring them here. Alice had her vision of them last night. Talk about last minute. However she didn't see what their purpose was. We have to be on guard. What if there working for the Volturi? It doesn't matter because when they get here Edward will read their minds. And there will be no secrets.

(Alice POV)

This car ride could not have been more uncomfortable. I didn't need to be Psychic to know ahead of time that this ride would be awkward so I drove to get my mind off things, And to distract me from Sonja and her Coven. I can usually make good conversation easily, But Sonja seemed to have no interest in conversation. Plus I had no idea why they were coming to see us. They could be here for help, Or they may be working for the Volturi. Sonja sure had that hard personality like Jane. Why was she like this anyway? What could have happen to Sonja to make her so hardened? It must've been something terrible. I couldn't imagine something so bad happing to you and having to live with it for the rest of your life. And she's Immortal! She'll live with whatever it is for eternity. How sad. I mean it could just be her personality? I doubt it though. I don't believe that you could act so empty for no reason.

I noticed that their eyes are red. They drink human blood. The packs would not like that at all. We would have to explain to them that we drink animal blood and that they would have to hunt out of the state. Not sure how they would take that. Not to mention Renesme has blood in her body. If any harm comes to her I will not hesitate to rip their heads off. The whole thing was just making me edgy. I just wanted to turn around and yell at them and say "Why are you here?!" But that wouldn't play over well at all. Suddenly I could feel myself calming down. I looked to Jasper and smiled at him, taking his hand in mine. I could feeling him calming my nerves. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Anyway, We're here. Home. I get out of the car as did everyone else. Immediately I look to Sonja to see her reaction to the setting. NOTHING! That woman has no facial expressions what so ever. What is she a robot? Unbelievable. And another thing, what the hell is she wearing? A black leather jacket, Tight white t-shirt underneath and dark blue skinny jeans? Talk about biker chick. I mean it wasn't a good look for such a pretty girl. Reminds me of Bella!

(Lylah POV)

Wow, Their house is gorgeous! The setting is so nice too! Especially for vampires, it's private, in the middle of the forest, and hidden. I bet you can't hear humans scream from here to the town. So peaceful and quiet here. Now this is the kind of place we should get. Instead of that hotel in the city. I mean to hotel is beautiful but I hate sharing with Vampires who just come and go. Plus the city is just so noisy. Humans are easy to get too. But to avoid trouble we have to go all the way out side of the state to get humans now that the police are more on their guard because of all the dead body's showing up in Chicago. Sigh.. Its frustrating sometimes. Anyway, This Alice lady seems really nice. I like her. She seemed very optimistic, She must have a very happy life.

I'm a bit worried about Sonja though. If there's one thing Sonja loathes it's to have another Vampire use their powers on her, Which is why she keeps me close. I'm the only vampire in the world who can use their power on her. That Jasper fellow using his gift on her was not a good idea.

Suddenly a woman came out of the front door of the house. She had a very small grin on her face. She was beautiful, Pale, Brown hair.. Damn she had yellow eyes too. I had NEVER in my life seen such a thing. The woman walked up to Sonja and stuck her hand out for a hand shake and spoke softly and quietly. "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen.." There was an awkward silence right after because Sonja just stood there looking at this Bella lady. Never taking her hand in a handshake. Sonja could be so rude sometimes but It was understandable. She never made any physical contact with strangers because of Aro's power. Sonja was very protective over her mind. To break the awkward silence I quickly took Bella's hand in mine giving her a firm hand shake as I spoke. "Hi Bella, I'm Lylah, This is Sonja, That titan over there is Titus, and those two are Rachel and Adonis, It's a pleasure to meet you." I gave her a little smile as she smiled back. Alice and Jasper would come to the front with a big smile and speak. "Let's go in the house guys, We'd love to show you around and officially welcome you to our home." The three began to move up the steps and we followed.

(Bella's POV)

What was this girl's problem? It's just a handshake. She acted as if I had leprosy. Adonis acted like he was too good for this place and us or something, Rachel seemed annoyed, And this Titus guy… Well… I didn't know they made vampires that big. He was like Emmett and Felix put together. Damn.

(Sonja POV)

I gotta admit, This house is nice. Private, in the middle of the forest, quiet. Unlike the city. The windows act like walls, Easy to see things approaching the house. However I enjoy my hotel. A good way to meet other Vampires. That's how I met most of my Coven members. However the house had a distinct smell, Like Vampires and… Wet dog?... Odd. Alice and Bella proceeded to show us the main rooms of the house, such as the study, Living room, Dining room, and Kitchen. Just when I was thinking this couldn't be all the Cullen's Bella informed me where the others were. She had told me the others were hunting. As we came to a stop in the living room I caught another scent. Wait a minute… Is that… Human blood I smell? Is there a human in here? Living amongst Vampires? I could tell by the smell that this human was alive and well. Were they preserving it? An offering for us maybe? Either way I had to ask. "I smell human blood." I bluntly said in a serious tone. Then I heard Lylah. "I smell it too.. Like human but tainted with something else." Bella, Alice and Jasper all looked stunned, as if they tried to hide something but were discovered and they didn't know what to say. Alice and Bella exchanged a look. Suddenly I heard foots from behind me. My coven and I all turned our heads and Saw a man we had yet to meet. As he came into view his hand stayed behind the wall as if hiding something. He looked nervous but on his guard, and then he spoke in a soft voice. "I ask that you all keep an open mind, And not jump to any conclusions." His voice sounded more pleading than commanding. This however made me feel uneasy. What was he hiding? And then I saw it. He pulled his hand into view and I saw a gorgeous little girl step out. I kept a calm face but I could help but widen my eyes a bit. I could hear Lylah and Rachel Hiss as Lylah put her hand on my forearm. Obviously startled. She knew what it was. My whole coven did. Except maybe Adonis since he's a new born. The Cullen's had made an Immortal child. This must've been why the Volturi paid them a visit. However I didn't understand Why they left without slaughtering the Cullen's. something spooked Aro I heard Because he left pretty quickly. Maybe there's more to this.

I heard Lylah speak in an angry low tone. "Have you all lost you minds?! How dare you make an Immortal Child!" I raised my hand up, Rachel Automatically knowing that meant for her to be silent. I looked to Edward to see what he'd say in his defense. I was quite interested. "She's not an Immortal child. She's half human and half Vampire. She grows every day. Me and Bella are her biological parents, My wife gave birth to her when she was still human." Impossible. Even if it were true, there's no way Bella would have survived such a thing. The birthing process would have killed her. Then Edward spoke again. "She can show you." Show me? I was confused. Suddenly the Child would stretch out her hand towards us. I tilted My head still a bit confused and very hesitant. Does she have a gift also? Even though I didn't like Vampires using their gifts on me, I had to know. Plus Lylah was here incase anything went wrong. I took a few steps closer to the child and knelt down in front of her, I extended my hand but to my surprise she gently rested her hand to my face. Visions of the past played in my head. I saw the Vampire Bella as a human in a home hospital bed looking like hell. Like a Skeleton with thin skin. Bella looked as if she had given birth through c-section and a shitty one at that. Bella spoke the word "Beautiful." Then she looked to her father, so close to him that it was obvious she was being held. Then visions of her short life, more like her memories. I could see her in a reflection as an infant one day, then a toddler just days later. Her growth rate was speed up. She retracted her hand and my vision came back. I looked to her in amazement, looking into her eyes as I spoke in almost a whisper. "How extraordinary." I slowly stood up and turned my head to look at my Coven. "She's not an Immortal Child. What Edward says is the truth. The Child Renesmee is indeed half human and Half Vampire." I learned the two's name through her memories. My Coven looked astounded. This was truly amazing. Her gift, And the fact that she was a hybrid. Amazing.

Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming and let me know how you like this chapter! :) Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Get out of my head!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 4: Get out of my head!

(Bella POV)

Something about this Sonja made me nervous to have her near my daughter at first. She's very unpredictable. I didn't think she'd be so willing to let Renesmee show her the past. However I was getting annoyed, We still didn't know why she was here. I'm sure Edward read her mind by now and he knew. I would have to get him in private. As Renesmee used her gift to show the rest of the Sonja's coven the truth, I looked to Edward and motioned him to come over. I planned to take him out of the room but I could see Sonja looking at us in a suspicious way with her arms folded. I wasn't afraid of anyone but there was something about her that just made you never want to make her mad. Edward knew why I called him over but he gave me a look. We excused ourselves even though we could see Sonja looking at us weird. We went out the back door and ran as fast as we could into the forest, just far enough to get out of Vampire hearing range.

"Did you read her mind? Find anything out?" I spoke to Edward. Edward would shake his head in disappointment. "I think someone in her coven is a shield like you. She was shielded from the time she pulled up in our driveway. The only time I was able to read her mind was when Renesmee was showing her the past, Then she was suddenly shielded again. I think I should get her in private." I didn't like the sound of that. We still didn't know what she was capable of. But if Edward could get her in private he could find that out, and why she was here. We spoke for a fee more moments about what we were going to do then we quickly ran home. We were only gone for 10 minutes tops. Once we got back we noticed that Adonis, Rachel, And Titus had all made themselves at home on our couches, Sonja leaned against a wall with her arms folded watching Lylah and Renesmee speak with each other. Lylah and Renesmee seemed to really like each other. Which put a slight smile on my face. Until I saw Edward making his way over to Sonja across the room. I could hear him perfectly. "Our Father Carlisle Cullen hasn't arrived yet, So I think it best if we go for a walk so I can explain the rules we have here, If that's alright with you." Sonja seemed a bit hesitant at first but she gave a nod of her head, Suddenly Titus would immediately stand up looking as if he were going to follow, until Sonja lifted her hand to him, then he hesitantly sat back down and watched Edward and Sonja as they left the room. Titus now seemed uneasy, Sonja being out of his sight must make him feel uneasy. I know how he feels. I didn't want Edward alone with her at all. But If anything went wrong, Alice would see it, or we would hear something.

(Titus POV)

This was getting boring already. Half of the coven wasn't even here yet and we couldn't get to business until everyone was here. How rude not to be here once we arrived. If they knew they were coming they should half chose to hunt way earlier instead of waiting until the last minute. I've been alive long enough to know good manners.

Suddenly I hear Edward speak to Sonja asking to take her in private. NO FUCKING WAY! I can't allow Sonja to go alone with a stranger. She can handle herself but… I just can't. I don't know this Edward and I don't trust him. I stood up to follow until Sonja raised her hand to me. I had seen the gesture too many times. She wanted me to stay. I would just ignore it but if I did then she would only use her gift to make me stay. I sighed and shook my head in frustration. I was furious. If anything happens to her I will rip that Edward to pieces faster than he can say "Wait." As they left I sat on the couch and folded my arms. But I kept my ears wide open. The moment I hear something Wrong I'm charging. If they leave my hearing range or if he so much as makes her mad I'll kill him!

(Sonja POV)

I was a bit surprised when Edward asked me to speak in private, And about Rules? What rules could they possibly have? Anyway we were now outside just walking into the forest. Just walking, Then he began to speak. "We live our lives differently than most Vampires. We like to consider ourselves as vegetarians. We don't Drink human blood.." Then I interrupted him. "You don't drink human blood? At all?" Then he spoke again. "Not at all. We drink Animal blood." I nodded my head in an understanding way. It was understandable. I often felt bad for killing humans for their blood. I don't think I could purely live off of Animal blood for the rest of my life though.

Anyway to my surprise the Conversation quickly changed to a different subject as he spoke. "So, What made you suddenly decide to pay us a visit? How did you even know about us?" I didn't want to talk about it yet. I wanted to wait for the head of the coven to arrive first so we can talk about it all together at once. "Well, I think it best to wait for your… Father to return so we can all sit down and talk about it together." Then I heard him say under his breath. "The Volturi.." My eyes widened in anger and shock. "What was that?" I spoke in a serious tone. "You want our help to fight the Volturi.. You want Revenge for what they did to.." I cut him off immediately. Before he could finish his sentence I threw my hand in front of me and curled my fingers into a choking gesture. He went flying back by an unseen force and was pinned to the closest tree. He was 3 feet off the ground and his neck began to crack like glass the harder I used my gift to press to his throat. He struggled in shock and he reached to his throat in vain. I knew he had a gift. And his gift was mind reading. I know that now. Big mistake. No one invades my mind, NO ONE! I shouted at him as loud as I could in such anger. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

* * *

ASN: Uh oh! Things are deffinately heating up now! What will happen now?! Sorry I didn't post in the past two days and sorry this is so short! I've been a bit busy. But I will post the next chapter tonight to hopfully make up for the past two days! Happy reading! Don't forget to review! :)


	6. Chapter 5: Have Patience

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

ENJOY! :D

In this Chapter it will be Aro's POV, So heads up there will be a little bit of the Italian language but I will translate it all here.

Mio Caro Angelo. (My Dear Angel.)

Mio Amore. (My Love.)

Mio Caro Marito. (My Dear Husband.)

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 5: Have Patience

(Aro POV)

My usual act of immense happiness was becoming more difficult to put on. Ever since our meeting with the Cullen's, It's been harder so be my optimistic self. Alice's Vision was clear. If we would have fought, We would have perished for sure, The Volturi would have been no more. I was humiliated. But I made a promise to myself and my brothers that we would return and destroy the Cullen's. However we can't just show up and try to kill them without cause. We need a reason. We had a reason when they were suspected of creating an immortal child. However, Another opportunity may not fall in our lap so easily like the last did. We would have to keep an eye on them. Any slip up of any kind, the smallest slip up, We will be there. Caius insists on badgering me about them consorting with werewolves. But no matter what I say he won't listen. He doesn't understand that those were not werewolves, but Shape shifters. It's not very common but Native American tribes do tend to have members who can shape shift into the animals they feel fit to destroy vampires.

I sighed thinking about it as I sat on my throne. I knew My decisions were still being watched. After reading Alice's thoughts that day in Forks, I found out that she would forever watch my decisions that referred to the Cullen's. I Decided too soon and we took our time to confront them. We will not make that mistake this time. We will not give them time to assemble another Battalion. But for now I will send someone to keep a watchful eye on them. A small group of my guards. However I can't be the one to choose the group. I would need someone to make my decisions for me once again. I can't very well have Jane do it for me again, for she is surely being watched now also. It's so unfortunate since Jane is one of my most trusted guards. Now I will have to rely on someone else. It will have to be a guard that Alice has never met. Someone who stayed here while we were in Forks. I also need someone to appoint this guard for me. This was all so very frustrating… Ive got it!

I stood from my throne and made my way out of the empty throne room, running as fast as I could to my chambers. Once I arrived I gently and slowly opened the doors to see my precious wife Sulpicia sitting on an old antique red couch reading a very old book. She looked up at me and gave me the sweetest smile. "Mio caro angelo." I would address her. "How are you feeling, Mio amore?" Her beautiful soft smile would grow slightly as she closed her book. "I am well Mio caro marito. What brings you here so early in the day?" I smiled softly at her. This beautiful woman made me so happy. I would reply in a soft voice as I moved to sit beside her on the couch. "Well My sweet, I would like to send a small group of our Guards to check up on the Cullen's but..-" I was suddenly cut off by my wife by her soft chuckling. "I can already see where this is going Aro. I understand your decisions are being watched. I will take care of it Mio amore." My dear Sulpicia knew me like the back of her hand. She knew what I was asking. She knew I wanted her to be the one to decide who will be the guard to make the decisions for me while they were watching the Cullen's. I loved this woman with all my might. Such an Intelligent, beautiful, strong woman. I would lean in to give her a gentle kiss on her lips then I would stand from the couch to stand in front of her. I looked down to her beautiful face, grazing her soft cold cheek with my fingers. "Choose wisely my dear." I spoke to her. She continued to smile softly at me, turning her head slightly to kiss my fingers. I stood there for a few more seconds gazing at her, then I would turned away from her and make my exit, closing the doors quietly and gently.

As I turned away from the doors I would run back to the throne room, reaching it in seconds. I would return to my throne, folding my hands in my lap. "Jane." I would say in a normal calm tone. Within Seconds Jane would open the throne room doors and made her way to stand a meter in front of me. "Master." She would address me. "I would like you to find your brother, and the both of you go to my chambers to escort my wife to the guards Chambers. She has some business to tend too." Sulpicia wasn't allowed to roam castle alone. She was always guarded wherever she went. Her safety was the most important thing to me. "As you wish Master." Jane would state in a very professional like way. She would turn to make her way out of the throne room and as she did, Caius would enter the room as she exited. Caius seemed irritated, but When was the man not irritated? The man's normal face was a slight scowl. Caius made his way to my left to sit in the throne beside me. I continued to stare forward, but I could feel Caius' eyes on me. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly through my nose. "What is on your mind brother?" I asked knowing I was about to get a bundle full of a rotten attitude.

Caius spoke calmly but you could still hear slight irritation in his voice. "I am still simply wondering what it is the Cullen girl showed you that obviously changed your mind of our plans fairly quickly." I sighed again. He was referring to the vision. "Brother, I have told you multiple times.. It was nothing you need concern yourself with." I would state in a firm tone. Both Caius and Marcus wanted to know what it was I saw. However I could never tell them. Caius would lose his mind and go on a rampage. Marcus would-... Well actually as I saw it in the vision, Marcus' prayers had been answered when he was killed by the Romanians. Speaking of which, Stefan and Vladimir are another coven that has avoided us for much too long. We've been trying to destroy the last of the old Romanian rule for centuries. We stopped our search for them long ago because we couldn't find them, even with our Best tracker Demetri. The Romanians just kept moving, making it impossible to catch up to them. But when I stopped the search I was convinced they were not a threat to us. After seeing the vision, it is clear that I was wrong. They need to be dealt with, and they will be. As soon as The Cullen's are no more, The Romanians will be next.

It was silent for a few moments before Caius would speak out again. "So what are we going to do about the Cullen's?" I remained silent for a few seconds as I thought about what I was going to say. I couldn't tell him of my plan, for it was better if he knew nothing at all for the time being. "Fear not brother. We will be meeting again with the Cullen's soon enough. Have patience my dear brother." Caius having patience, That would be the day. I could hear Caius sigh in irritation to my statement. "Well then.. Should this suggest you have gotten over your need for the psychic Cullen?" Caius would ask. Even though my resentment continued to grow for the Cullen's, I still wanted and needed Alice. I have never had a vampire with a gift like hers. She will join the Volturi, weather it is against her will or not. I did not answer Caius' question. I just continued to stare forward, thinking.

* * *

Sorry It's been so long since I've posted a new chapter! But I haven't forgotten about you guys! My job has just been crazy for a while. But I'm back now and will be posting chapters daily. Please leave reviews and let me know how you liked this chapter! I am very open to Suggestions! I encourage them! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 3


	7. Chapter 6: An Extraordinary Gift

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 6: An Extraordinary Gift

(Sonja POV)

The nerve of some people. How dare he read my mind! One of the most important things to me was my need for mental privacy! I hadn't been this angry in years. I should've known something was up when Edward asked to speak to me in private away from my coven, away from Lylah my shield. I still had Edward pinned against the tree, choking him hard. You could still hear the sound of his neck cracking like glass. I stopped applying more pressure to his neck because I didn't want to kill him. I would never kill a Vampire over something like this. So I loosened my grip very slightly, just enough for the cracks to heal, but not enough for him to escape. If I was holding him with my hand physically, He would most likely overpower me eventually. Which was why I was using my gift. I wanted to keep him there for a while longer. A lesson was to be learned. I know there is no way for me to know if he will ever read my mind again after this, but he would make damn sure to keep it a secret from me. Plus I have Lylah with me most of the time, So he won't be able to read my mind the majority of the time.

I would snap my head to my left seeing Titus and Lylah had ran their way over here. They stopped and stood a meter away from me. I knew the Cullen's would be right behind them. However it doesn't surprise me that Titus and Lylah were the first to get here. Anytime I was out of their sight, Especially when I was with a stranger, they were on their guard. Constantly listening in making sure things were going well. No doubt they heard me yell at Edward. I may not show it to My coven as often as I should but, I really do care for them, and appreciate them. But everything they do for me, I would do for them in a heartbeat. My Coven means the absolute world to me. And I would proudly die for them in a split second. I feel very lucky to have them.

I had thought Titus and Lylah would have surprised looks on their faces but they didn't. They heard me yell: "Get out of my head". I'm pretty sure they had a good idea about what had happened. They knew how I felt about my mental privacy. So I knew it didn't shock them to see me choking Edward out. However, not a moment after Titus and Lylah had arrived, I saw Bella and Alice both running making their way here. They had obviously heard me too. By the look on Bella's face, she looked angry as all hell and she should be. Her mate was in trouble, being choked by a complete stranger with a power unknown to her no doubt. I could tell she was still somewhat a new born, So I would assume she didn't know much about the gifts a vampire could have.

My eyes stayed on Bella the whole time she was charging at me, until I suddenly turned my head to the right hearing others coming now. Once they came into view I saw two beautiful female vampires, One looking just a tad older than the other but still young. The older one had longish brown hair, pale skin, dressed casually but fashionable and had… Of course.. Yellow eyes. She's definitely a Cullen. The younger woman had such beautiful, well taken care of blonde hair. She must take a lot of pride in her hair. She dressed like a fashionista, and had yellow eyes. Another Cullen. Then two men came into view, Again one man looking just a tad older than the other but still young. The older man had blonde hair, very handsome, dressed casually, and.. Yellow eyes. The other man was a big guy. Muscular, dark hair, handsome and Why am I not surprised.. Yellow eyes. I seriously need to find out what the deal is with the yellow eyes.

While the three new vampires stopped once they got within a meter and a half of me, The big one did not. He was charging at me while Bella did the same on my left side. I was about to throw them both back telekinetically but before I could, Lylah had grabbed a hold of Bella's forearm's and swung her to the side hitting her back on a tree. Bella quickly rose back up but before she could do anything Lylah stood in her way, blocking her making sure she couldn't get to me. The muscular vampire charging at me, didn't make it to me either. With a very loud and very aggressive snarl, Titus had charged at the other vampire, spearing him, knocking him down to the ground instantly with brute force. Titus was slightly more muscular then the other Vampire, and taller by 6 inches. They were definitely a match for each other.

Titus quickly rose to his feet and stood back placing himself beside me, blocking the new arrivals from getting to me. The Vampire who Titus had slammed rose to his feet snarling aggressively at Titus. I know big guys, and big guys pride themselves in being these big and strong muscular guys. So it must have been humiliating for this Vampire to get slammed. But I still know for a fact that the vampire must be a pretty strong guy. Titus is just slightly bigger and has probably lived way longer. Oh but believe me, Titus would be the exact same way if someone slammed him to the ground like that. Humiliated. Before the Muscular vampire could retaliate, the vampire with blonde hair would shout. "Enough!.. Emmett.. Bella.." By saying their names, Both Bella, and the muscular vampire he called Emmett, would both stop themselves from trying to get to me. They both however, still stayed in a crouching position, on their guard, ready to attack at any time. It was now obvious to me that this Blonde Vampire was the leader of the Cullen Coven.

He remained calm, standing up straight, and now speaking in a soft calm tone. "Sonja, I apologize for whatever it was that my son did to anger you.. But I must implore you to release him. Please." Shit, all this chaos going on I completely forgot I was still choking Edward against the tree. What I didn't understand was how the Cullen leader could apologize for his son, Suggesting as if he was the one who did something wrong. I mean to me he was.. But how could the Cullen leader know that? He only just got here. How does he know that I didn't just come here to kill them all? Curious. Maybe he has some kind of gift? I have no idea. All I know is he can't be reading my mind because I could feel Lylah's shield come over me the second she got here. And did he just call Edward his son? I looked towards Edwards face, then back to the Leader. I didn't see a resemblance at all. Maybe it really was his biological son or Maybe he just adopted him? Could they all be one big Vampire family. Maybe that's why they all have the yellow eyes, because they are all related.

I sighed softly through my nose as I looked at Edward, seeing him struggling still. There really was no reason for me to hold him there anymore. I'm quite sure he's learned his lesson. I would turn my head to look over at the leader for a few seconds, then I would let my arm drop to my side, letting Edward drop to the ground rather harshly. Bella quickly ran over to Edward, grabbing his arm and bracing him up as Edward clenched his own throat with his free hand. I kept my eyes on the leader, glaring at him slightly. "I have only been with half of your Coven for an hour and already, three of them have used their gifts on me." Well one of them actually had permission to use their gift on me but that was only because I wanted to see if the child was an immortal child or not. Still. "My mental privacy is crucial to me.. And I don't appreciate your son going into my mind, pulling out whatever information he very well pleases before I can even speak for myself!" It had been a long time since I had raised my voice before this day. I usually didn't need to in order to get my point across.

The leader still looked at me with a calm and apologetic face as he sighed. "You'll have to excuse my son. But believe me, He meant you no ill will." I sighed in an irritated way as I used my index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. "Ok, Ok.." I said in defeat. It's just too much work to keep yelling at a man who was calm and apologetic the way he was. I folded my arms and remained silent as I looked to the leader once again. "My name is Carlisle Cullen." He said in a soft tone, then he would gesture to the three vampires who had arrived with him. "This is my wife Esme, My daughter Rosalie, and My son Emmett. You've already meet My sons Edward and Jasper, and my daughters Bella and Alice." I gave him a nod of my head as I brushed my long black hair back out of my face with my fingers. "I'm Sonja. This is Titus, Lylah, and…-" I cut myself off and sighed in irritation as I looked to Lylah. "Where the hell are Rachel and Adonis?" I would ask in a forced calm tone. Lylah looked to me and shrugged. "I think there still at the house with Jasper and the child.." Yea.. Those two still had a lot to learn. They were supposed to come running with Titus and Lylah when they heard me yell. Not just for me but if it had been any of the coven members in my place, the whole coven is supposed to come running. I'll have to have a talk with them.

"Sonja.. I hate to be rude and forward but..-" Carlisle was suddenly cut off by the blonde girl he called Rosalie.- "Why are you here?!" She would ask with a snappy attitude looking to be angered by my very presence. Oh, I could already tell Me and her are going to but heads a lot. "Rosalie.." The woman Esme would say, as if correcting a child. I glared at her for a few seconds before answering. I did have a whole thing prepared to say to them about the Volturi but I'm just so annoyed right now I'm just going to come out and say it as best I can. I now spoke aloud to all of them.

"I've been alive for centuries. Since before The Volturi was even formed. From the time the Volturi was formed Ive had to live the rest of my life fear as have all vampires. All these years I did not think anyone would stand against them, But I was proven wrong when I was told of the meeting you had due to the child Renesmee. I was also told that the Volturi left in quite a hurry. The reason for this, I have yet to know. But I know Aro.. no amount of proof of innocence would have stopped him from killing you all. So.. I know there's more to it. Vampires everywhere I have to live in fear for their lives every single day, Because the ones who are supposed to lead us and take care of us, are our worst enemies!... " Suddenly Bella would speak out to me. "So.. What? You plan to overthrow them?" I turned my head to look at her and answered her question. "No.. I plan to destroy them all." All the Cullen's looked to me in shock. To even speak of doing such a thing is a crime punishable by death. So I understood there reactions. "For too long the Volturi has ruled over our lives. They kill anyone they want without probable cause, and they force anyone with a powerful gift to join them." Esme would now speak in a sweet tone. "Please Sonja.. We don't need to give the Volturi another reason to come after us." I snapped my head to look at Esme. "The Volturi wants you all dead Esme. Believe me.. They will always find a reason to come after you. No matter how long it takes.. You and your family will never be safe as long as the Volturi are around. The rest of my coven is home, We all have special gifts, powerful gifts! We will destroy the Volturi.. I want you all to join us." The Cullen's remained quiet for a little while.. But I kept my eye on Carlisle for the answer.

Carlisle sighed and would finally answer. "I'm sorry Sonja.. But I cannot put my family in danger. We cannot join you." This didn't anger me.. It saddened me.. However Emmett would speak out. "Well wait a minute Carlisle.. She's right, the Volturi needs to go! They've already given us so much shit! What if they do keep coming for us?!" Then Alice would speak. "They will.. They'll keep coming for us, because we are a threat to them." Then Emmett would speak again as he looked to Carlisle. "Exactly! We can't just sit around and wait for them to come for us! " Now Rosalie spoke out. "Carlisle.. They could kill us all if we sit here and wait.. The wolves.. Renesmee.. I mean she said her coven is full of vampires with gifts. If we join with Sonja, the wolves, and our friends who helped us with Renesmee, The Volturi won't stand a chance." I was pretty happy that the majority of the Cullen's wanted to join me. Then Emmett would speak again. "And why has no one pointed out what Sonja just did to Edward? She just choked his ass out with her mind! No offense Edward but that's pretty damn powerful! Have any of us ever meet a vampire who could lift things with their mind?! We could kick the Volturi's ass!" Carlisle sighed as he finally spoke again. "I'm sorry.. My decision is final."

Before I had time to try and negotiate with Carlisle, I could hear others coming. It couldn't be anyone we left at the house. No.. it was someone else. And they were coming in fast. But wait a minute.. I've felt their presence before. Is that.. Oh damn it… Before I had any time to react I was being pick up off my feet into an extremely tight hug, Arms wrapped around my own making it hard for me to move my arms. "Opa! My Sonja!" The culprit would say in an excited tone. I rolled my eyes and tried to fidgette out of the death grip. "Oh jesus! Get off me Vladimir before you shatter my torso!" Then I would hear Carlisle speak. "Vladimir, Stefan.. What do we owe the pleasure this time?" Vladimir finally let me go, setting my feet on the ground. I brushed off my Jacket for a second then I realized Stefan was here too. "Well we heard Sonja was moving against the Volturi and that she wanted to recruit you." Then Carlisle would reply. "Yes well we've already discussed it. We will not be joining Sonja and I will not be changing my mind." Stefan would smile wide at Carlisle. "Oh, I think once you hear what we have to tell you, You will definitely be changing your mind."

* * *

Dont forget to review! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Back at the Hotel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

In this chapter, I'll be introducing the rest of Sonja's Coven and show you how they live back at the Hotel. :)

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 7: Back at the Hotel.

(Lucius POV)

I can honestly say there is nothing I hate more than being in charge of the Hotel while Sonja's away. I hate telling people what to do and have to stay on them. Not to mention I have to strike fear into the heart of ever human that approaches the hotel and that gets old after a couple years, though it comes in handy a lot. My gift to make anyone terrified has gotten me out of a lot of scraps. When I'm left in charge of the hotel I'm supposed to take care of everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. An unhappy guest? I get called. Electrical problems? I get called. Rats? I get called. That's one thing I can't understand, Once you're a vampire you'd think you'd leave those human phobia's behind with your mortality. But no. There's always a vampire guest who is terrified of things like rats, roaches, even spiders. How pathetic. However we haven't had any of those kinds of pests in the hotel for years now. YOU'RE WELCOME. I guess you could say I'm pretty much the maintenance man here. I can pretty much fix and build anything. I helped build this hotel. The hotel was built to look Victorian. Old, rich and classy. If you've ever seen the movie Titanic, what the first class suites looked like, Yea. That's how the inside of the Hotel is modeled. And I have to say, it's one of my best pieces of work.

Anyway, no one needs my attention right now so here I am sitting at the front desk, bored out of my mind, just waiting for someone to need my assistance or for a vampire to want to check in. The front desk faces the entrance of the hotel so, no one gets in or out without me seeing them first. Sure enough, in comes a vampire. This woman looked to be in her late thirties, dressed like she's from the early 1900's, from what I could tell she was definitely brought up as an aristocrat. Light brown hair pulled up in a bun, Black fur coat, dark red dress underneath. Just what I needed, Another rich snobby vampire to cater too. As she approached the front desk I could see two young Male vampires carry a ton of luggage that no doubt belonged to her. The two males both looked to be about 17 years of age, And Just by looking at them I could tell they were newborn's. Great! A snobby aristocrat and two newborn's. Someone up there has it out for me today.

The woman would approach the front desk, and As I look her in the eyes she slaps her hand on the bell in front of me. You know the bell you're really only supposed to ring when no one's at the front desk to get their attention? Yea. The sound of the bed just pinched a nerve on the back of my damn neck. I glared at her for a few seconds before I finally spoke in greeting in the most unenthusiastic way I could. "Welcome to the Felis in Littore Hotel, how may I help you tonight?" The woman had the most straight, stuck up, snobby face I have ever seen in my years of existence. "Yes love, I require your best suite, top floor with a beautiful view and with the best help." I sighed through my nose and nodded as I flipped through the pages of the check in book trying to find a blank face. Once I did I signed my name, Her room number, time and date. I spun the book around to face her and pointed to a blank area where it said Guest Name. "Please sign." I extended my hand to give her my pen to use but instead she reached into her bag and pulled out a dark red quill and signed her name with that. I guess my pen wasn't good enough for her, And I haven't seen a damn quill in years. I looked at her signature and it read .

"Our first class suites are 300 a night." She once again reached into her bag and pulled out 900 dollars in cash, and instead of just handing the money to me, she just drops it on the desk. What I'd give to throw this woman from her balcony. I can't even use my gift on her unless absolutely necessary. Sonja's orders. Yea there's no way for Sonja to ever find out if I were to do it to a guest in vain, but it's not about weather she would find out or not, It's about having respect. And I have much respect for Sonja and her wishes. "Oh and I require peace and quiet. My ears are very delicate and I need these three days for my relaxation." Oh I got your peace and quiet woman! "Of course ma'am." I would fake a smile to her, then at the top of my lungs I would yell in a quick harsh tone. "RONNIE!" The woman and her two newborns would all jump as they were startled. She widened her eyes at me in anger but I just kept on my smile. Seconds later Ronnie would come running out of the room behind me. The room behind me was where the big office was, Where we kept our files and money. Ronnie was a fellow coven member. Her real name is Veronica, but she shortened it to Ronnie when she became a vampire. Her way of starting a new life. Veronica was beautiful, long blonde hair that she kept pulled up in a ponytail, Scrawny, stood at about 5 feet. Veronica was changed when she was 19 years old and she grew up in the late 1600's. Her gift is the ability to make lightning. She can shoot lightning bolts out of her palms. She's a very sophisticated woman, very proper, very polite and she definitely had more patience than I, which was why I called her. "Could you please escort Ms. Williams to her suite?" I would extend my arm to hand her the room key. "Of course, Right this way Ma'am." Ronnie would smile kindly to and lead her to the elevator. The moment the Elevator door closed and they were gone, I slammed my forhead on the desk and held it there in frustration.

I was just starting to relax when suddenly heard the sound of wheels rolling on the carpet in the hallway to my left. On my left was a hallway that had many rooms, and it was the same on my right. And I could see straight down them. I lifted my head to look down the hallway that was to my left and saw Micah on his skateboard rolling towards my direction. Micah was 20 years old when he was changed, He was raised in a Native American tribe back before the pilgrims arrived to this country. He had long dark hair that he kept in a braid, Decent muscular built, tan complexion, 5'6 in height and dressed with the times. Today he wore a red plaid Long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. Micah had the ability to shape shift. He could take the appearance of any human or Vampire. Even in his true form he can manipulate his skin, so if the sun light hits him, the diamond skin won't show. So he's often the one who is sent out to do things during the day.

I glared at him the same way I glared at . With irritation. "Are you joking?" Micah looked at me with a blank face. "Hmm?" He replied. "You think just because Sonja's not here that you're suddenly allowed to skateboard in the hotel do you?" I looked at him with an Are You Kidding Me look. "No.. I.. Um.. Uh.." Yea think of a good excuse. Instead of doing that Micah would suddenly point down the hall behind him and yell. "Vinnie's playing with fire in his room again!" Damn.. Ratting out your friend to save your ass. Good thing he only did it with the small stuff. Life or death situation, Micah would gladly die for us. I widened my eyes and immediately stood up, I was about to take off down the hall and tear Vinnie a new one but instead Vinnie poked his head out of his room and shouted. "UGH! You dirty rat!" I moved passed Micah and stood at the beginning of the hall, about 3 meters away from Vinnie. "You're playing with fire again Vinnie?! Do you know what Sonja would do if she found out you were playing with fire again after what you did last time?!" I asked him. When suddenly Micah would mumble under his breath. "She'd bust a tit." I immediately put the palm of my hand over Micah's mouth and gripped his face with my fingers though I didn't take my eyes off of Vinnie. "What do you want from me? I wasn't playing with fire!"

Vinnie is another coven member. Vinnie is a pretty short guy in my eyes, He stood at about 5 feet exactly. Average built, short dark hair that he always had combed back and gelled. Vinnie is Italian and he was changed at the age of 26, in 1959. Vinnie was very involved with the Italian mob. Even when he was human, Vinnie was a pretty smart guy, Excellent businessman, Charming, and a tough guy. Vinnie hasn't changed at all over the years from the old Italian mob life style. To this day he still acts like a classic wise guy. He always dresses in nice expensive suits, The only time he doesn't wear a suit is when he's here relaxing then he wears pajama bottoms and expensive robes. Vinnie's gift is Fire. He can make his own fire, shoot it at you, set you on fire, Though unlike Ronnie he can conjure the fire all over his body. But he's a big Pyro, He constantly plays with fire and last time her did it he set the hall way on the fourth floor on fire. Let me tell you I've never seen so many Vampire panic so hard all at once.

"You better not be playing with your damn fire boy!" I shouted at him. "If I so much as smell something burning I'm going to terrify you so bad you'll never be the same again!" Vinnie would roll his eyes and put his hands up in front of him and speak. "Alright! Alright. Relax." I glared at him for a few more seconds until he went back into his room, then I finally let go off Micah's face. "You guys are gonna get me in trouble with Sonja one of these days." Micah chuckled as he stepped on the edge of his board and grabbed it with his hand. "Speaking of Sonja, when's she coming back?" Micah asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I made my way back over to the front desk and Micah followed. I stood in front of the front desk with my back to main doors. I looked down at the check in book to make sure everything was in order then I would answer Micah. "I'm not sure. Whenever she convinces the Cullen's to join us against the Volturi I suppose." Micah would nod as he now stood beside me leaning on the desk. "So.. are you sure you're gonna help us fight them? I mean.. Your brother is in the Volturi.." I sighed when I heard him mention my younger brother. As much as it pained me.. I knew what had to be done.. "My brother made his choice centuries ago and has stuck by it. I've let him go on this way for centuries because I've been blinded by my love for him and during that time he has done unforgivable things. I can't allow him to continue much longer." Micah would sigh and reply. "I'm sorry my friend. I know it must be hard for you. But you don't have to be the one to kill him.." I lifted my head from the desk and looked to Micah with a serious face. "Yes I do.. I don't think I could bear the thought of someone else killing him. He's my brother. And I should be the one to do it." Micah would sigh again and nod his head.

I wanted to get off the subject so I shifted the conversation. "Where Aviur? I haven't seen him all night." Micah shrugged and smiled. "You know how he is.. When Rachel's gone he just goes out at night to find ways to kill time until she gets back." I nodded my head and smile letting out a slight chuckle. Aviur was indeed an interesting character. A very good man. Aviur had dark shoulder length hair that he always kept tied back in a low ponytail. Average muscular built, Kept up to date with clothing. Aviur is Puerto Rican, born and raised in the Bronx NY in the same neighborhood as the Yankee stadium. He was turned at the age 24 in 1955, Just 4 years before Vinnie. Aviur's gift is the ability to use another Vampire gift against them. For example, If Aviur were to ever go up against Jane of the Volturi, The moment she would try to use her gift on him, he would reverse it and she would be the one who would be in pain, And he could use it on her for as long as he wants. Aviur has a very deep personality, and don't get me wrong, we all do in this coven… Well except Adonis.. Anyway None of us really know his past except for Sonja. But the thing is about Adonis is he's been like a vigilante ever since he was changed. When he needs to feed, he goes out at night and feeds off of men like robbers, murderers, sexual predators, Bad men. He's never killed anyone who was innocent, And he's never killed a woman or child. The only Woman he's ever bitten and changed was Rachel and that was to protect her. He's always had a thing for Rachel, He loves her. Caters to her, protects her, all that. He never lets her go out on her own, unless she's with Sonja like right now. And even then he constantly worries about her. Aviur Resents Sonja for letting Rachel be allowed to fight against the Volturi. Rachel isn't our best fighter, And Aviur knows that. So he's terrified he'll lose her when we go up against the Volturi. Sonja isn't forcing Rachel to fight, the thing is he's begged Sonja to forced Rachel to stay here, But Sonja refuses. Sonja doesn't force anyone to do anything. I hate to say it but.. I'm worried we'll lose Rachel too. We could lose anybody.

This coven is a family.. To lose any of them would cause tremendous pain for the whole Coven. Especially Sonja.. She may not show it but Sonja considers herself responsible for all of us. And she loves us all as her family. I used to think Sonja was this hardened woman with no feelings.. Untill 6 years ago. A vampire who was a part of this coven named Jillian was killed by the Volturi. She had been with us for for 60 years and she was changed at the age of 16 by Sonja. Her and Sonja had gotten into a big argument and Jillian ran away. Well in her anger she went on a feeding frenzy, killing up to 7 humans a day all in one town. The Volturi found out about it, found her and executed her. Micah was the one who found out first and he delivered the horrible news to us. When Sonja was told it didn't seem to phase her at all. Her exact words were "Well that's unfortunate and she will be dearly missed." Then she left the hotel. I went looking for her to give her a piece of my mind about her absent heart, but when I found her she was miles away from the city in a deserted cabin in the woods, On the floor Screaming and crying. The way a mother would cry when she loses her child. It was truly heart breaking to witness. From that day on, I never questioned Sonja's care for us ever again. Jillian's death only gave Sonja another reason to want to destroy the Volturi. Even before Jillian, Sonja has always wanted to kill the Volturi. She claims that she is tired of them dictating over Vampire's lives. Which is only half true. But I heard that centuries ago the Volturi did something horrible to her. And it has scarred her ever since, and it is the reason why she is like this. I do not know what it is they did to her. Only Titus knows. We know better than to ask. But One thing I do know, is Sonja will never stop until the Volturi is gone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to review! :)


	9. Chapter 8: The New Recruit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 8: New Recruit

(Aro POV)

About an hour has passed since I asked my wife to select a guard to lead the others on their journey to Forks. She knew that it had to be a guard that the Cullen's did not know so that Alice could not watch their decisions. I knew she would choose wisely. Caius and I were now in our library reading old books, only now we were joined by Marcus. To see Marcus so depressed all day everyday was honestly starting to depress me. If I had known killing My sister Didyme, Marcus' wife would scar him so badly I may not have done so. However the two were planning to leave the Volturi, And I couldn't have my sister pull him away from us. We need Marcus, So Didyme had to go. Marcus knows not the truth of what really happened to Didyme, and I plan to keep it that way forever. As long as Corin did her job, We would have nothing to worry about.

Corin's gift was the ability to make you feel content in any situation, no matter how depressing. She's in charge of keeping Marcus content enough that he will stay with us. She's also in charge of my wife Sulpicia, and Caius' wife Athenodora. The two are always kept on such heavy guard that they never leave the castle walls unless accompanied by Me, My brothers, and the guard. So to them it can feel like a prison, which is why Corin is in charge of them, Too keep them content.

As I read my book that was based on all the ancient mythology's of the world I would suddenly hear the doors to the library open. Without having to turn to see who it was I smiled and stood up from my seat as I approached my Wife Sulpicia who was escorted by three guards. She would sweetly smile at me and speak in her soft voice. "It is done Mio amore." Without having to be asked she immediately held out her hand for me to take in my own so I could see who it was that she selected to lead this important mission. I gently took her right hand in both of my hands, holding them tightly as I looked through the last hour of her mind.

I quickly let go of her hand as I stared to her in shock, seeing who it was she had selected. "Helena? Out of all the guards, You chose Helena?" I spoke in a confused but calm tone. However my brother neglected to do the same. "What? What has she chosen Helena for?!" Caius would shout. I sighed as I closed my eyes for a second, remembering I had yet to tell my brother's about my plan. Caius stood in front of the long table just a few feet away from me and Sulpicia, while Marcus who was sitting in a chair with his back to us had gracefully closed and put down his book So he could listen. I looked back to Sulpicia awaiting for her answer. "Well I figured I would have to find a guard that the Cullen's didn't know. And seeing as they know all of our guards, Helena was really the only option. She's a powerful Vampire with a very powerful gift." I would sigh as I kept a straight face. "Yes my dear but she's very reckless and.. Not stable." Then Caius would speak out again. "Brother.. What do you have planned? If it involves Helena and the Cullen's, We your brothers should know." I knew what my brother meant. Caius had come to like Helena very much since we recruited her.

Helena is a vampire who is very mentally unstable. Though she has been fine with us, obeyed every command we have given her, Anyone could tell from the second she would open her mouth that she was not all there. Helena was a pure cold blooded masochist and that's why Caius fancied her so much. It seemed she thrived off of Pain just like Jane, except she was worse than Jane. She was also very martially experienced, Her first day as a guard when she was being trained, she flipped Felix on his back. Very impressive. Helena also had a special gift, The ability to inflict dementia. Too make anyone as insane as she is. I suppose the main reason I am so against Helena is because.. I have never been able to read her thoughts. When I hold her hand, All I see are things that make no sense, everything in her mind is mixed up.. I have only tried to read her mind 3 times and each time ended badly. If I try to read her thoughts for too long I start to feel myself going painfully mad, giving me no choice but to retract my hand. She's very much of a threat to me, But I will never let her discover that. It is better to have her with me, than against me.

I sighed as I thought for a moment. "I will allow it, Only because there is no one else. Now please Mio amore.. Return to our chambers and I will be in soon." Sulpicia did not question me, she just nodded her head and gave me a light kiss. She turned away from me and exited the library with the three guards escorting her. The moment the doors closed behind them I turned to face a guard who stood off to the side. "Afton. Go retrieve Helena. And if she's already picked a group to set off with, bring them as well." Afton would bow his head respectively. "Yes, Master."

After Afton had left the room I took my seat and figured I should answer Caius' questions. Caius still stood there staring at me with the same confused face he wore the whole conversation between me and Sulpicia. "Brothers. I arranged for my wife to select a guard who will be taking a small group of our guards to Forks to watch the Cullen's. They will watch the Cullen's very closely. The reason Helena was chosen is because the Cullen's know not of her existence. And our decisions are being watched. Helena will be in charge of the guards she takes with her. If the Cullen's do not have a slip up on their own, I'm quite confident that Helena will push them to break a law. After all.. Assault a guard is against our laws. I'm sure Helena will motivate someone to strike her." I heard no reply after that, And I was wondering why I heard no argument or some sort of snappy remark. So I turned my head to look at my brothers, Marcus didn't seem very much phased by anything I said, But I knew he was listening. As for Caius, He had a dark smile on his face. Caius couldn't wait for us to have another reason to execute the Cullen's. "Excellent." Caius would say softly. I'm a bit worried that If Helena succeeds My brother will turn to Polygamy. He acts as if she's the answer to his prayers.

I sighed and shook my head as I drew my attention back to my book in vain. Right then and there I heard the doors open and heard multiple foots steps. I stood up from my chair to see Afton holding the doors open while Helena and 3 other guards walked in. While everyone in my castle always walked in a sophisticated way, Helena walked in a way that seemed.. careless. However she still was very graceful and walked as if to a certain rhythm. I also noticed that the guards Sonja had brought with her were high ranking guards, Such as Jane, Felix, and Demetri. I looked Helena up and down, she was a very beautiful woman with Long black hair. She has a slim but curvy figure, stood at about 5'2 and she possessed a feature that my whole coven, including myself envied. She had piercing red eyes. Her pupils were extremely tiny making her eyes look very frightening. Humans and most vampires did not like to look into her eyes for too long. Another thing that made her stand out here was her wardrobe. She refuses to wear the robes that she is supposed too. Instead she dresses like a casual… American.. She wore a tight black T-shirt with dark blue jeans, and boots that farmers usually wear. Every time she is asked why she wears such clothes, she replies with "Flexibility". She's definitely a strange one.

Helena had such a happy smile on her face, she always did. For what reason, we do not know. She always seems to be too happy to be where ever she is. I gave her a soft smile and spoke to her. "Dear Helena, I see you have picked our high ranking guards, But I also see that You did not bring Alec. Why is that?" Sonja spoke in a soft tone, but she talked with her hands a lot making her look like a drunk. "Because Alec's special ability takes away all your senses, all your feeling. And you can't feel Pain without feeling. That's why Jane was my first choice, Because she's a master of pain. Felix is this big brute who does all the executions, and Demetri.. well If we lose someone Demetri can find them." I was a slightly shocked by Helena's answer. She really was all about pain. She is a cold blooded murderer but she lives for the torture before she kills. I didn't have to look I knew Caius was smiling as if he meet his one true love. But I also noticed Jane. Jane who stood behind Helena along with the other guards looked to be quite irritated with Helena. Which made me curious. I smiled at her and extended my hand out to her. "Jane." She knew right away what she needed to do. She moved past Helena and put her hand in mine, letting me grasp it with both my hands as I look into her mind.

Oh my.. Tsk tsk tsk.. Jane is envious towards Helena. Jane is used to being the most feared one, the one who's always in charge when My brothers and I are absent. She's feeling replaced with Helena. And I suppose it doesn't help that Jane has this childish crush on Caius, and now Caius was giving Helena all the attention. I would sigh and release her hand from my grip. How childish. Jane just doesn't understand that the difference between her and Helena, is Jane can be trusted. Helena cannot.

I looked to Helena with a soft smile on my face but a firm serious voice. "Now.. You are to watch over the Cullen's at all times for as long as you have too, Until you have reason to believe they are breaking a law of any sort. If they do not break a law, You are to engage them and get them to assault you somehow. You're very good at making people angry Helena.. Put it to good use. Either way, you are not to return unless the Cullen's have broken a law.. Do you understand?" Sonja smiled wide and now looked to be excited. "Yes!" She said in a rather harsh whisper. "Yes what?" I said in correction. "Yes master!" she said now even more excited. "Very good. You are to leave immediately. As for you three, what Helena says goes. If I hear there were any acts of defiance, there will be severe punishments. Do you understand?" Then Jane, Felix and Demetri would reply together. "Yes master." I gave a nod of my head. "Very good. Oh and Helena.. I have some business I need you to take care of on the way there.." I would reach into the pocket on the inside of jacket and would pull out a folded up piece of paper, handing it to Helena. "Now, your all dismissed." 3 seconds after I said that Helena would yell and take off running down the hall. "C'mon bats, let's go bag some Cullen's!"

After they exited the room I would sigh and shake my head. We really need to teach Helena the proper way to behave in the Volturi. Normally I wouldn't stand for such behavior amongst my guards, but Her gift is a necessity to me. So I will go through the trouble of teaching her proper etiquette.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! working on the next chapter now. In the next one you'll find out what was on the piece of paper that Aro gave to Helena and you'll get to see just how evil and Psychotic Helena really is! Please review guys! I don't wanna feel like this story is in vain or eventually I'm just gonna take the story off :/ I like to hear your opinions. Thank you guys!


	10. Chapter 9: Masochist

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven. I also Own the Character Helena.

I wasnt planning on doing another Volturi chapter but this is just so you can really get to know Helena. The reason I keep switching from the Cullens/Sonja to Volturi is because while The Cullens are debating to join Sonja, Helena and the guards are on there way to Forks. It is all happening at the same time. But next chapter will be back to Sonja/Cullens.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 9: Masochist

(Felix POV)

We had been running for 2 hours straight all the way from Italy to Madrid, Spain. But right now Demetri, Jane and I were waiting outside of an isolated house, There were no houses within 5 miles of this one. The house was more of a rather large cabin, and the property land was about 5 acres wide in diameter. What made the house so Isolated was the woods that surrounded the whole property. I can see why a vampire would live here, the privacy is very fulfilling, and it was magnificently peaceful.

Helena had ordered us to stop here and made us wait outside of the house while she went in. Before we had left, Aro had given Helena a folded up piece of paper. It had an address, 2 names, and an order on it. To retrieve one of the vampires whose name was written on the paper. We were at the address but the vampire we required was nowhere to be found, However the other one was home. So Helena was inside talking to the vampire, trying to find out where the other one was. Well… I guess plain "Talking" wasn't exactly the appropriate word for what was really going on in there.

We're not supposed to be waiting outside, On official business we're all supposed to stick together but Helena ordered us to stay outside. This was so unacceptable. Jane was standing on the grass about 15 feet away from us, Isolating herself. Jane's not really one for conversation unless it's with her brother Alec or the masters. She wasn't used to going on long distance missions without Alec so she was rather agitated. Best not to bother her. Demetri was walking along the property, looking around and smelling trying to see if he could get the missing vampire's scent.

I was standing in front of the entrance door of the house with my arms folded, looking as if I was guarding it. I've been a guard for so long that now even my normal stance looks as if I'm guarding something. I WAS trying to enjoy the peace and quiet of the setting until I hear a loud blood curdling scream coming from inside the house. I sighed as I close my eyes in slight irritation. The scream didn't come from Helena, but from the female Vampire she was in there with. I had never really seen Helena in action when it came to interrogation, Martially I have. She flipped me on my back on the first day. I have to say she's an excellent fighter, fast and exceptionally strong for a woman her size.

The vampire in the house would scream again just as loud as the last time, then just seconds later she would scream again, Then she would repeatedly do it. Finally Jane turned around to look at me and spoke in a bored tone. "Go see what's taking so long Felix." Without a word I would turn around opening the door and enter the house. When I walked in I was at the beginning of a long hallway with many doorways along the sides of it. I would hear the scream again and aggressive whimper right after it. It came from the very end of the hall where the hall would turn off to the right. I ran down the hall, only take me a quarter of a second to reach the turnoff, where it opened up into a large living room. What I saw next was a bit shocking.

The Female vampire was on the floor laying on her back while Helena was on top of her pinning her hands down. Helena was hunched over with her face on the side of the Female vampire's head whispering her in the female's ear. "Things will go a lot smoother for you if you just tell me, I know you know where he is now tell me!" Helena would say starting out in a whisper and ending in an angry yell. Helena was truly literally insane. Anyone could see it in the way she spoke, looked, and acted. The female just laid there and whimpered like a terrified child. Helena is pretty frightening but Not to the point where a vampire would scream and cry in such a terrified way. The female stayed quiet refusing to answer Helena, which made Helena snarl aggressively.

She would lift her head and push back her hair out of her face with her fingers, putting her face right above the female's. Suddenly Helena would snarl again and her tiny pupils would grow so big you could barely see the red around her eyes. The moment her pupils grew the female she had pinned down would look into Helena's eyes and scream in pure terror. I looked at the two curiously and confused. The female must being seeing something in Helena that I can't. Maybe It's Helena's gift. I know she has a gift but I never found out what it was. It seems like a damn good one because not only does the female look terrified but she also seems to be paralyzed and in physical pain.

As I looked down to the scene and got a good look at the female's face something about her struck me as odd yet familiar. I'm quite positive that I have never meet the woman before, yet something about her was familiar. Then I smelled blood.. Human blood but.. tainted with something else.. It was coming from the female vampire. Where do I remember this scent from?... Damn.. this woman is one of the hybrids.. Like the Cullen child and the hybrid man who convinced us that hybrids weren't a danger to our kind, when we meet with the Cullen's. If I remember correctly, I'm quite sure his name was Nahuel, And his Aunt was Huilen.

Nahuel said he had three half-sisters by his Vampire father who were all hybrids like him. This must be one of them.. It has to be.. She looks a lot like the man Nahuel.. Long black hair, tan skin, Spanish, and she had the same eyes as him. I remember his eyes because I remember thinking how odd it was for a vampire to have brown eyes. This hybrid woman had brown eyes just like his. Aro told Nahuel that we were going to track down his father for going around purposely impregnating human women as if it were some kind of sport and put him on trial. I didn't know this was there residence though. I didn't even know their names when I saw it on the paper. Aro made a promise to Nahuel that no harm would come to his sisters, And I can't just sit here and let Aro's promise be broken for him. Aro rarely made promises but when he did, he was bound by his word.

"Helena!" I would shout to get her attention, but she acted as if her and her victim were the only two in the room. "Helena!" I would yell louder to her. With a quick snap of her neck she was suddenly looking at me with an angry impatient face. I noticed once Helena looked away from the hybrid she stopped screaming in terror and Helena's pupils went back to being the tiny dots in the middle of her iris. "Get off of her. That vampire is immune to any physical offense by the Volturi until her father's trial has taken place." I said to her. Helena would chuckle in a maniacal way as she looked to me with insanity in her eyes. She gripped the hybrid's face from under her chin with her hand and pulled her up slightly then turned her face towards me so I could see the hybrid's face clearly.

"I don't know Felix, She doesn't seem very immune to me. I think all that screaming she was doing made it obvious that she's pretty vulnerable!" I hated when Helena did that. She knew damn well what I meant. "By Aro's word, we are not to harm her! Now remove yourself or I'll help you!" I would raise my voice slightly as I glared hard at Helena. Her crazed wide smile would very slowly fade to a grin as she pushed the hybrid's head back against the floor. She would keep her piercing eyes on me as she stood up to her feet and took three steps back. "Maybe you can get her to cooperate then." She said in a mocking way as she folded her arms. I was honestly surprised when Helena backed away. I was honestly expecting her to lunge at me for threatening her. She's very unpredictable.

I walked more into the room until I was in front of the hybrid who remained on the floor, looking as if she had seen all the evil in the world in a single glimpse. She probably did. I bent over grabbing her by her shoulders and picked her up off the ground then set her back down on her feet, standing her up though I did not let her go. She looked at me with fear but nowhere near as much fear as she had for Helena. "Jennifer." I addressed her, seeing as it was her name on the paper. "We can get out of here a lot faster if you just tell us where your father Joham is. We know he has been staying here with you." I could hear Helena take a step forward towards us, as she awaited an answer from the Hybrid Jennifer. "I don't know!" Jennifer said with a scared cry looking towards Helena instead of me. She was too terrified of Helena to even be intimidated of me. "You lying half breed!" Helena yelled in a tone I've never heard come from her mouth before. It sounded deeper and extremely angry. A second ago Helena was smiling, now she looked angry as all hell. Her mood swings were so extreme and unpredictable like everything else about her. And this was the woman in charge of us.

Jennifer cried out in intense fear looking to Helena. "No please! I don't know! He knew the Volturi were coming for him so he left a week ago! He went to America but that's all I know! Please don't do it again please!" Helena's angry expression quickly turned to extreme happiness. She smiled wide and would cackle in such a loud and creepy way. I had never heard anything like it before. By this time I was now holding Jennifer seeing as she was so scared her legs looked like they were giving out. I believed Jennifer, She was too terrified now to lie to Helena. She just wanted us gone, knowing the longer it took for her to finally answer, the longer we would stay. I sighed through my nose as I let go off her, letting her fall to her knees.

I looked to Helena giving a quick nod of my head gesturing for us to leave. I turned my back to them and began to make my way out of the room until I heard a shriek come from Jennifer, which lead me to turn around. Helena had grabbed her by her hair at the very top of her head with one hand and pulled her head back just enough so that Jennifer was forced to look at her. "If I find out your lying I will come back to claim you as my slave to torture for all eternity." Helena said in an aggressive whisper, making Jennifer cry harder. Helena then let go of her hair standing up straight now and lifted her right leg up, using her foot to push Jennifer harshly to the ground, landing on her side. I honestly almost felt sorry for this hybrid and I wish I could say I've seen worse from watching Jane's victims but I haven't. Helena was just ruthless, terrifying, unpredictable, and literally insane. It was as if she depended more On pain, torture, and fear than she did blood. Helena finally walked out of the room brushing her shoulder against mine as she left. I looked down to the battered hybrid who laid on the floor crying. No doubt that she would probably be scarred for the rest of her life from this. I sighed as I turned my back to her and made my exit from the room and seconds later from the house.

As I walked outside of the house I saw Helena at the very edge of the property tossing a black sweater to Demetri. "Hold on to that blood hound, It has Joham's scent on it." She said to Demetri. Blood hound? I walked until I was behind Jane, almost beside her when suddenly Helena and Demetri were now in front of us. "Were going to Forks first. Were already behind schedule so…" Helena would stop in mid-sentence as she looked to us as if waiting for something. Then she looked at us with like we were missing something that was hard to miss. "What am I talking to myself?! You need a friggin invitation?! Let's go! Honestly!" She shouted gesturing us to run as she kicked Demetri in the behind as if giving him a jumpstart to run. Within the second we were running and on our way to Forks.

(Caius POV)

As I try to read a book of ancient traditions of execution I am unable to focus for too long, for my thoughts continue to be penetrated by the woman who is the definition of my Perfect woman. And it makes me feel disgraceful to say that it is not Athenodora. Athenodora is a beautiful, kind hearted, and radiant woman, But such traits are not what makes my heart sing. The woman who never ceases to stop dancing through my heart is… Helena. Helena is cruel, vile, Masochistic, and beautiful. Everything that I crave in life is all bottled up into one woman. I have never in my life meet another Vampire such as her, And I feel as if her joining us was no mistake, but fate finally pulling us together.

I didn't realize as I was thinking of Helena that I had been staring into space for a while. Though someone else did notice. "Brother." Aro addressed me. "Is there something troubling you?" Aro asked while not taking his eyes off of his book. I shifted my gaze back to my own book. "No. I simply cannot wait for our chance to destroy the Cullen's. I can't help but fantasize ripping Isabella Swan's head off." I was forced to lie to Aro, even though he could easily find the truth in my thoughts, he wouldn't dare with out my permission. Same goes for Marcus. It was a matter of respect for one another as his fellow ruling kings.

"Your passion to execute in the name of the Volturi never ceases to intrigue me brother." Aro said with a proud grin on his face. He knew I wanted the Cullen's gone just as much as him. As I looked up I could see Marcus was staring at me in a strange way. As if he knew I was lying. The man could read the bonds between two people, and I'm afraid he knows my feelings for Helena. All I could do was hope he didn't.

I looked back down to my book to make it seem like I was reading,But my thoughts trailed back to Helena. How could I have fallen for a guard? Sure she was everything I've ever dreamed of in a mate, but it didnt take much to see that Helena was completely insane and she could not be controlled. She could easily ruin many of our plans, including the mission she was on right now. Perhaps it is best that I keep my feelings inside. No... I can't. I cannot deny my feelings for her, Which is a problem. She needs to leave the Volturi. But then would I be tempted to find her later? I would have to kill her. Leading the Vampire world is far more important than falling for an unstable Vampire... At least I think it is..


	11. Chapter 10: Stranger

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven. I also Own the Character Helena.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 10: Stranger

(Renesmee POV)

I was a little confused when my family and Sonja came back to the house with the Romanians. We hadn't seen them in months since the Volturi put us on trial. They were pretty angry when they left since too since the trial didn't result in a fight against the Volturi. So I really didn't expect them to be back this soon. Though something told me this wasn't a simple friendly visit.

Mom, dad, Grandma, grandpa, Sonja's coven and my aunts and uncles were all in the living room talking with the Romanians. I could tell they had talked about something Prior to returning to the house because I caught them in mid conversation. From what I could tell, they were talking about the Volturi. I sat on a couch between my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, trying to catch up on what they were all talking about.

"Knowing this, You still refuse to rise against the Volturi Carlisle?" Stefan asked my grandpa. Were they trying to fight the Volturi again? But why? And Knowing what? What did I miss? I looked to my grandpa and he seemed to be really thinking something over. "Even if we did move against them, My family with you and Sonja's coven will still be outnumbered by Aro's witnesses." My grandpa was actually considering this? What's going on here? Why are we moving against the Volturi?

"Then we call upon our friends from last time. Carlisle They were willing to help us once why not again? And I'm sure the wolves will be more than happy to help us." My daddy said to Grandpa. I like My grandpa's friends. Especially Benjamin and Zafrina, They were so cool and so nice to me. "I won't call them to fight again Edward." Grandpa said. I looked to Sonja out of curiosity to see if she would say something. Then I looked to her coven Lylah, Titus, Rachel and Adonis. Why did they want to fight the Volturi? Had the Volturi been bothering them as well? I had so many questions but no one I could really ask at the moment except maybe my mom later.

"Carlisle would you rather them come here and slaughter your family without our help or all of us go over there and free the world of their Tyranny?" Sonja asked. Us go over there? To Italy? Did she just say the Volturi was coming here? "They're coming here? Is it because of me again?" I asked. My Aunt Rosalie wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into her side. "No you did nothing wrong sweetheart." Aunt Rosalie told me. "The Volturi just doesn't like us Kiddo." Uncle Emmett then said. I looked over to my mom and she looked to me with what looked like concern. I didn't understand why the Volturi wanted to kill us. I know there bad people, after seeing them rip apart my cousin Irina for something so little, nothing could convince me otherwise. But we did nothing wrong. My mom told me that Aro wanted My aunt Alice because she could see into the future. But that's no reason to try and kill us. I thought we were going to be safe now. Was the Volturi ever going to leave us alone?

I looked over to my grandpa and he looked like he was getting frustrated, like he didn't know what to do. I hated this. Why can't the Volturi just leave us alone?! We never bothered them! I was starting to get angry so I stood up and began to walk away. My mom was suddenly in front of me with her hand over my shoulder. "Where are you going Ness?" She asked me quietly. I looked at her with a blank face. "The meadow." I answered her. The meadow is the place where my mom and dad always go to talk and hang out. They started taking me there a couple months ago, Now I go there when I need peace and quiet and to just get away from it all.

She nodded her head. "Alright but I want you back here in 15 minutes. And no talking to strangers." Yea right. Strangers rarely ever showed up near the meadow. Why would they? I guess ever since that Vampire Laurent tried to kill my mom there before I was born, She's just been paranoid. But She knows I'm really fast like my dad, and if any trouble happened It would only take me a minute to run back here. I nodded to her and she leaned down kissing my forehead.

When I got outside I immediately started to run, making my way to the meadow. I couldn't help but wonder where My Jacob was. I haven't seen him in a few days and I miss him. I wish he was here so I could hunt. Since he wasn't here, if I wanted to hunt I have to take my mom or my dad or anyone at home. But hunting is more fun with Jacob because we play around. I hope he's okay and comes back soon. After about two minutes I arrived at the meadow. It was so peaceful, the only things you could hear was nature. Wind blowing through the tall grass and the trees, Bird's chirping, bugs humming, I could just close my eyes and fall asleep here for hours. I took a deep breath as I took in the scents of the forest.

I walked in more until I was almost right in the middle of the meadow. I threw myself back to lay on the grass and just tried relax. I didn't want to think about the Volturi coming here or my family going there. I didn't want to think about them at all. I just wanted to relax and pretend there were no worries, No trouble, and No Volturi. I closed my eyes and felt the sun's light resting on my eyelids. I could hear the relaxing sound of the stream that was nearby and the sound of the tall trees that surrounded the meadow blow in the wind. I opened my eyes for a moment and looked to the side seeing the beautiful wild flowers that surrounded me as I laid there. I again closed my eyes trying to enjoy the few minutes I had left here.

After those few minutes had past I still didn't get up, I wanted more time. I had been gone for 20 minutes, 5 minutes over then what My mom told me. They were so in to their meeting they probably wouldn't even notice I was gone for another 10 minutes. So I laid there for another 10 minutes. After that I knew it was time to go home, I didn't want to push my luck. So I stood up and brushed myself off trying to get some of the grass off of me, but it wasn't until I looked up and straight ahead that I would notice I was being watched.

It wasn't a Wolf or any animal for that matter, It was definitely a person. And from the looks of it, it was a woman. She was pretty far away. She was standing where the meadow ended and the trees began. She was just standing there watching me with a grin on her face. I smelled the air to see if I could get a scent on her to determine if she were a human or vampire. She was definitely a Vampire.

I couldn't see very much of her facial features since she was so far away. I'm Pretty sure if she were a bad Vampire that she would have tried to kill me already. Maybe she's curious. I didn't exactly look like an immortal child anymore. I looked like I was twelve, and since that girl Jane in the Volturi looks twelve, I guess no one makes a big fuss out of it. But still it was pretty young.

Not to mention that I have blood running through my veins but still had the scent of a Vampire. So I'm pretty sure she was curious. Or maybe she's a friend of my grandpa's. So she would have to be friendly! I stared at her for a few more seconds as she stared back at me then I would finally speak. "Hi." I said in a soft normal tone. Right after I said that within a blink of an eye she was now 5 feet in front of me. "Hello." She said in a sweet tone with a smile on her face. She was very beautiful.

"Are you lost?" I asked. "I don't think so." She said, still with a smile on her face as she looked to me. "Well, are you a friend of my grandpa Carlisle?" I asked curiously, I mean why else would she be here? Not many Vampires came to Forks unless they knew my grandpa. "Indeed I am." She said. I knew it. I knew she was a friend of my grandpa's. I loved my grandpa's friends. "I've heard a lot about you Renesmee." She even knows my name. Grandpa must have told her about me. She seems really nice, and she never stopped smiling at me.

"My grandpa told you about me?" I asked. "Yes, but your also famous in the vampire world, especially with the Volturi." The Volturi? Why would she even mention them? Was she here to help fight them too? Then I became curious. "What's your name?" I asked. Then she smiled even wider. "My name's Helena."


	12. Chapter 11: Gullible Children

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven. I also Own the Character Helena.

ENJOY! :D

The Umbra

Chapter 11: Gullible Children

(Renesmee POV)

Helena and I had been walking together now for about 20 minutes in the woods. Instead of taking the path that lead home, we took the opposite that took us further away. As we walked, Helena had asked me a lot of questions, Weird ones too. Like Where my family was right this second, If I had ever drank human blood, If my family had done anything really bad recently, If I was happy with my family and tons of other stuff. We were really getting to know each other. I noticed that she had a slight English accent in her voice that you wouldn't notice at first, And even though she was really nice, there was something about her that made me a little scared of her. I also noticed that she was kind of a child at heart, which was nice. I liked talking like a child every now and then. Everyone always expected me to speak like a grown up and sometimes I just wanted to be a kid. I have never been around other children before.

I liked Helena a lot though. She was so nice and so cool. As we continued to walk together talking and such, A thought came to my mind. "Helena, Do you have a special ability?" She seemed to be stumped for a second, as if she hadn't expected me to ask that. "Yes. I have the ability to… Painfully confuse people. I suppose that's what we can call it." I looked to her in a mixture of fascination and shock. To Painfully Confuse someone. I wonder how that worked. Well I didn't want to find out first hand of course. Suddenly Helena would ask me a question she had already asked me before. "Are you truly happy with your family Ren?" She was the first person to ever call me Ren, When most people shorten my name they just call me Ness, Or Nessie. I didn't know why she asked me that again. What was she getting at exactly? "Yea, I love my family" I said looking straight ahead. She looked to the side down at me and spoke again. "But are you happy?"

There she went again. Yes I'm happy I guess.. Well.. I don't know actually. "I guess so.. It's just that.. I'm only a year and a half and I look like a 12 year old. I didn't get much of a child hood. I've never even been around other children for more than a few minutes, And I guess I just wish people would talk to me like a kid sometimes instead of a proper adult. I can't complain though, I mean I did get my family in trouble with the Volturi. I figured I've done enough already." Helena would snap her head to the side and look at me with a serious face. "That is not your fault Ren. It was your parent's. They've always been reckless since the day they first laid eyes on each other."

I looked to Helena curiously. She seemed to know a lot about my family. My mom and dad never really told me much about there relationship events that occurred before I was born. So I was curious to see If Helena knew things. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you know.. When they started dating, These 3 Vampires came here to Forks just passing by and when they meet your family, Your father became jealous of the Vampire James because he was flirting with your mother. So your father murdered him. And that was only the beginning of their problems." I widened my eyes in shock as she told me this. "What happened after that?" I asked eagerly.

"Well after your father killed James, His mate Victoria was devastated so she put together a plan with her friend Laurent to create a newborn army to kill your father and mother for revenge but they failed. But before that happened Your father broke up and abandoned your mother, Leaving her here in Forks while he and the rest of the Cullen's moved to some other part of the world. They moved away knowing that Victoria and Laurent were in the area. And Laurent endedup almost killing your mother because Your father was no where to protect her. Luckily the wolf pack saved her. But then Your mom ended up going to the Volturi knowing that your father would be there and.." I immediately cut her off after that. "Why was he with the Volturi?!" Helena looked down to me as she brushed her long dark hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Oh. You didn't know? Your father joined them. But your mother begged him to take her back and at first he refused, But then Aro got one of his guards to form a bond between your mom and dad and he took her back." I was astounded. Was this really true?! "Aro did that?" I asked in shocked. Helena would nod her head. "Yup. If he hadn't stepped in, You would have never been born." I couldn't believe this. This couldn't be true.. "That guard must have made the bond pretty tight because your father even forgave your mother for kissing that wolf boy Jacob."

"What!? Jacob!? MY Jacob?!" I was furious! I can't believe they kept that from me! "Yea.. Sorry to tell you Ren.. But it's better to know who your family really is, then living a lie." I was so angry! I couldn't believe this.. why would my mom kiss Jacob while she was with my daddy?! And Was the Volturi really not as bad as my family always made them out to be? I was so confused. "I don't even know who to trust anymore.. I can't even tell who the bad guys are and who the good guys are." Helena stayed silent for a few seconds as we continued to walked, Then she would speak. "Renesmee. There is Evil in this world everywhere you turn. And I cannot keep you from it. No one can. It is up to you to find your own way. To do what you think is right."

Helena made a lot of sense. I did have to find my own way. "Can't I come with you Helena?" Helena would chuckle as we stopped walking, she rested her hand gently on my cheek and smile. "Not today, My little bronze beauty. Perhaps soon Though." She would say referring to my bronze colored hair. I sighed in disappointment. "How soon?" I asked eagerly. She would lean down closer to me and whisper with a smile. "Very, very soon. I wouldn't get too comfortable at home." I smiled at her with pure happiness. I really liked Helena. She's like the sister that I never had but always wanted.

"Renesmee?! Renesmee, where are you?!" Helena and I both cocked our heads back as we looked to the direction of where the voice came from. It sounded like Lylah.. Not a second later Lylah was 10 feet in front of us. "There you are! Your parent's are worried sick!" Lylah would say in a concerned tone. "Then Why didn't THEY come looking for me?" I snapped at her. Lylah looked a bit confused by my snap and was about to answer until she finally noticed Helena. "Do you know this woman Renesmee?" She asked keeping a cautious eye on the now smiling Helena. "Yes, This is my friend Helena." I said sternly. Lylah still looked at Helena in a cautious way. "Alright, That's all very well but I better be getting you home now Renesmee.. It's getting late." She would say with concern clearly in her voice.

Then before I could even do or say anything, Lylah would shout in a now concerned but angry way. "Renesmee run home now and go get everyone else!" I jumped to her sudden change in tone. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked in confusion. "Just go! Now!" Isuddenly began to run but I stopped once I was out of there sight but I made sure they weren't out of my hearing range. I hid behind a tree because I wanted to know why Lylah was acting that way towards Helena, and stayed behind. As I listened, I could hear Helena chuckle in a weird way, almost malicious. Then, Lylah would speak to her in a stern way. "You ought to do a better job hiding your Volturi necklace, other than just tucking it under your shirt. You can still see the Crest's outline."

* * *

Sorry this Chapter's short. Been sick all day today and yesterday. Didn't want to miss another day and Ill have next chapter up by tomorrow night. It's gonna get crazy!


	13. Chapter 12: Shield

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All Ownership and credibility goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!

I do however, own Sonja and all the Characters in her Coven. I also Own the Character Helena.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The Umbra

Chapter 12: Shield

(Renesmee POV)

Did Lylah just say Volturi crest? Helena is Volturi? But.. She's so nice. How could she be Volturi? I'm so confused. If she were Volturi, wouldn't she have killed me on sight? Then again, I don't know what to think about the Volturi anymore. I hid behind a very wide tree, wide enough to hide my whole body. I was a meter or two away from where Lylah and Helena stood, both looking as if they were ready to kill each other, Helena looking more happy about it then Lylah. It's like when Lylah arrived, Helena had totally changed. Going from the sweetest person, too looking almost like a monster. I could still see and hear the two perfectly, as if I was right there with them.

"Huh, well would ya look at that.. I guess I should do a better job of hiding the crest." Helena said in a playful way. "What are you even doing here?" Lylah snapped at Helena. Helena would turn to the side on her heel and begin to pace left to right in front of Lylah. "I'm just exploring the land, Is that so bad? And you should really show more respect when speaking to a Volturi guard." Helena continued to speak playfully. "Volturi don't come this far unless there on official business." Lylah snapped at Helena again. "Well look at you darlin. Keeping tabs on the Volturi? You must be a Cullen, And by your snippy like attitude I'd say you were maybe Rosalie. Though you're much younger looking then I thought." Helena said, a giggle following afterwards.

"I am not a Cullen! And you're not welcome here so leave or I'll make you leave!" Lylah shouted at Helena. Helena chuckled as if ready to take Lylah up on her offer. Helena would stop pacing once she was directly in front of Lylah, Then she walked 3 feet towards Lylah, only leaving a foot between the two. "Please child, What makes you think you could stand a chance against-.." Before Helena could finish her sentence Lylah had punched Helena right in the face, Making Helena slap her hand over her left cheek and stumble back a couple feet. Lylah's whole appearance had changed right when she punched Helena. Starting with her hands then covering her whole body, She had shifted to look like a humanoid Diamond! Her whole body literally looked as if it were a diamond carved into taking the shape of a woman! Her hands, feet, legs, arms, face, hair, Her whole body! I have never seen or heard of anything like it, and from the look on Helena's face, neither has she.

When Helena caught her balance she lowered her hand from her left cheek to now reveal that she had cracks covering it. After a few more seconds Helena would smile and chuckle as the cracks healed. Lylah literally almost broke Helena's face. The punch seemed very resistant, like Lylah was holding back. But even then she put a few cracks in Helena's face. I can't imagine how much damage she could do if she really gave that punch her all. She may have knocked Helena's head off. I didn't want Helena to get hurt. But I also didn't want Lylah to get hurt, but I knew if I interfered with them then I'd get hurt. Like a human trying to break up a dog fight physically, they're going to get bit.

"Well, well. My apologies for underestimating you. It won't happen again." Helena said in a teasing way, and with that Helena lunged for Lylah knocking her down. Lylah quickly rose throwing Helena to the side. Helena flew for a meter before kicking both of her feet off from a tree, sending her back flying towards Lylah. Lylah charged at Helena leaping a few feet off the ground, catching Helena in midair and slamming her back onto the ground. Before Lylah could meet her there on the ground with a hard diamond punch, Helena quickly threw herself to the side, Lylah's punch now hitting the ground in vain. The moment Lylah connected her fist to the ground, Helena quickly caught Lylah by surprise and leaped onto her back and grabbed her head with both hands. I gasped in terror, It felt like my heart was going to stop. I couldn't bear to watch Helena yank Lylah's head off. I quickly closed my eyes and dug my fingertips into the tree as I awaited to hear the sound of a stone being broken in half. The sound of a vampire getting there head taken off.

To my surprise, I heard no such thing. All I heard was grunting coming from Helena and aggressive rustling around on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Helena with her hands clutching Lylah's head, her legs wrapped around her Diamond waist, and Lylah fidgeting around, throwing herself on the ground, against trees, just trying to get Helena off of her. "Why won't it come off!?" Helena yelled in frustration as she continued her attempt to take Lylah's head off. A very good question.. Why wasn't her head coming off? Finally Lylah reached up grabbing Helena by her head, and threw her forward, slamming Helena to the ground on her back. Good move grabbing Helena by her head, If she had held onto Lylah's head, it would have been Helena's head who would have been taken off. But Helena obviously saw that coming.

As Helena laid there at Lylah's feet, Lylah immediately went to punch her face, though with the force that Lylah had put into this one, Helena's head certainly would have been smashed. But suddenly, Helena would catch Lylah's fist in both of her hands. You could hear the cracks coming from Helena's hands after catching such a hard and powerful punch. Helena pulled Lylah's by her hand making her bend over more closer to Helena's face. Then Helena would let out this demonic snarl mixed with a roar that gave me chills to my bones. I winced slightly to the sound but then I noticed Lylah's had stopped fighting Her. Within a blink of an eye Helena stood to her feet with a wide smile on her face, while Lylah still remained hunched over facing the ground where Helena laid a second ago. Helena chuckled as she placed her index finger under Lylah's chin, then lifted up making Lylah look at her and stand up lazily. Lylah's full body diamond armor then began to flicker on and off, Like a light that was about to go out. What was Helena doing to her? Why was Lylah's armor failing!? In between flickers when I could see Lylah's face beneath the Diamond mask, I saw that Lylah looked terrified now. Why? Why now?! She wasn't afraid of Helena seconds ago!

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I see now, You're a shield. And a rather well evolved shield. I have to say I've never seen a shield like you before." Helena would speak to Lylah with a teasing tone. She stood there in front of Helena looking to be petrified. She looked like she could move. Once Helena moved her finger out from under Lylah's chin she now moved behind the flickering vampire. After a few more flickers, Lylah's Diamond shield had ceased, leaving her to her true form. She continued to stared forward even when Helena had moved out of her sight. Lylah still looked terrified but of what, I do not know. She didn't even turn her head once to look at Helena.

"Your shield makes your whole body turn to a diamond armor, making your body impenetrable." Helena would say as she stood behind Lylah and began twirling Lylah's redish brown hair. Helena would kicked behind both of Lylah's knee caps, making her legs giveout and bringing her to her knees. Lylah grunted as she threw her arms out, catching herself before her torso could hit the ground. Helena giggle to the sight as she used her left hand to grab Lylah by her hair and pull her back up so that now Lylah would sit up right but would still be on her knees. Helena kept her grasp on Lylah's hair, keeping her braced up, Then she leaned over until her lips grazed against Lylah's ear. "But your defenseless without it now are you?" Helena whispered. Lylah wasn't even trying to fight back! She let Helena move her where ever she liked, like a rag doll! Helena chuckled as she stood up straight and wrapped both of her hands on Lylah head ready to pull it off. I stood by the first time I couldn't do it again. I was about to yell and try and stop Helena but then I heard someone running, FAST. A vampire had darted right past me, And before I knew it the vampire had hit Helena so hard, it sent her flying, knocking down every tree in her path until she finally hit the ground 3 meters away. Lylah had fallen to the ground completely but she was unharmed. The moment Helena was hit, Lylah seemed to be back to normal. She didn't look afraid anymore but she did looked wiped out and confused as she held her head. Now in front of her, guarding her, the vampire was revealed to be Sonja.

Within seconds Helena had picked herself up off the ground and roared angrily as she now charged at Sonja. Sonja got into a crouching position ready to fight, But suddenly Helena had stopped quickly once she got within a meter of Sonja, now looking to be in complete shock, as if seeing a ghost. "Sonja.." She said under her breath, but we all heard it. Helena had said Sonja's name. Did she know Sonja? Sonja also seemed a bit shocked but not as much as Helena did. Did they both know each other?!

* * *

I'm sorry it took a couple days for me to add another chapter and I'm sorry my last couple Chapter's have been short. My next one will definitely be longer. I will explain everything in the next one including questions about Lylah's shield. So don't worry and I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
